DESEOS PERDIDOS: Cuando los demonios regresan
by Umi-lizs5
Summary: AU. Su vida cambió de la noche a la mañana. El pasado se les escapó de las manos, algo que ellos deseaban recuperar a toda costa… pero el desear algo con todas sus fuerzas no necesariamente puede traerles lo que quieren. TAIORATO TAKARI KOUMI KENYAKO
1. Prólogo

**Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera… mejor dejo de soñar ¬¬**

_Nuevo fic, universo alterno supuestamente ubicado en un futuro muy lejano, aunque ciertas circunstancias hagan pensar que es del pasado. Los personajes incluidos son todos los niños elegidos de 02, la diferencia de edad se mantiene y se menciona en la historia y los personajes que no aparezcan aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos.  
_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**

El canto de las aves, el último canto de las aves, el sonido de las olas, el ligero viento moviendo las olas, los últimos rayos del sol reflejándose en el mar, un sol que empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Un ambiente sumamente mágico era el que brindaba ese atardecer en esa playa, un ambiente perfecto para quien sea que lo presenciara, y esos niños que corrían alegremente interrumpiendo el sonido de la playa, no eran la excepción.

Los tres tenían 11 años. Dos niños y una niña, tres sonrisas, uno más disimulado que el otro, uno más abierto que el otro, su felicidad era incomparable… _estaban juntos_.

Se detuvieron al final de la playa, cerca de unas rocas, y se sentaron como autómatas en la arena dejando a la niña en medio de ambos niños. De repente todo quedó en silencio. Las risas se acabaron y dejaron a la playa seguir con sus sonidos, sin interrupciones. Ellos observaban tranquilamente el paisaje que se les ofrecía, las ligeras olas, el suave viento abrazando sus rostros y haciendo sus cabellos perderse en el aire, el cielo. Sus vistas estaban específicamente en el cielo, sus colores cambiantes, el ya desaparecido azul del día y el naranja que se posaba sobre ellos. El cielo daba un gran espectáculo gracias al astro rojo.

Pero de lejos, una figura escondida entre las rocas los observaba. Miraba cada gesto que ellos hacían, la expresión de tranquilidad que había en cada uno de sus rostros. Sólo los pies del individuo se mostraban y con ello su túnica blanca que llegaba hasta poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Observó como ellos empezaban a hablar, algo inaudible para la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero que él escuchaba a la perfección. Luego de ver como los niños empezaban a hablar con más emoción, se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, no sin antes ver como ellos se paraban y juntaban sus manos entre si.

"Estaremos juntos siempre. Es una promesa."

Dijo con una gran sonrisa impresa en el rostro el niño con cabellos castaños, desordenados aún más por la acción del viento, sellando de esta forma una promesa, una promesa que estaría presente en ellos por el resto de sus días. Fue por esto que el otro niño, con sus cabellos rubios también revoloteandose con el viento, no hizo ninguna objeción y sólo miró a sus amigos con sus ojos azules mostrando complacencia mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. La niña, cuyos cabellos y ojos rojos sobresalían más con el resplandor del astro rey, también mostraba una sonrisa amplia y asintió de la misma forma a sus amigos…

_Promesa sellada._

_

* * *

_

**DISCUL... NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Tal vez debería empezar por disculparme con todos aquellos que esperaban actualización del otro fic que publiqué**** (****SoraTakenouchi****i si llegas a leer esto, este prólogo es para ti ;D), la verdad soy una chica algo mmm... _perfeccionista_? y pues lo tengo hecho pero simplemente no me convenció (¿Cómo publicar algo que no me convence a mi misma?), por lo que decidí mejor publicarlo cuando salga de mi depresión. **

**En fin, este es el prólogo del primer fic que hice (algo, no, muy modificado) no sé porque se me dio por publicarlo, (creo que fue para que sepan que sigo viva y que ya continuaré el otro ¬¬) es largo, todos los capítulos serán largos porque me gusta concentrarne mayormente en todos los personajes y no sólo en uno o dos, así que por eso me salieron largos, además tiene mucho de las típicas tramas cliché de historias épicas (es que son mis favoritas, no puedo evitarlo), sigo diciendo que se desarrolla en un futuro muy lejano ¬¬, ****por eso no sé si quieran leerlo, pero ya, supongo que no se enterarán nada con esto así que mas tarde publico el primer capitulo haber si quieren que lo siga publicando.**

**Como siempre acepto todo lo que quieran de la forma que quieran ö.ó  
**

**Umi-lizs5**


	2. CAP1: El Sacrificio de…

**Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera… mejor dejo de soñar ¬¬  
**

_Nuevo fic, universo alterno supuestamente ubicado en un futuro muy lejano, aunque ciertas circunstancias hagan pensar que es del pasado. Los personajes incluidos son todos los niños elegidos de 02, la diferencia de edad se mantiene y se menciona en la historia y los personajes que no aparezcan aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos.  
El romance no es mi fuerte, pero habrá más "parejas" aparte de las mencionadas en el summary, no se preocupen que el TAKARI y KENYAKO si son seguros, bueno los demás son romances algo raros (al menos para mi) así que mejor lo dejo en… veremos._

_Se recomienda no interpretar literalmente el titulo de algunos capitulos (eso incluye al primero).  
_

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**El mundo como alguna vez se conoció jamás volvió a ser el mismo, la tecnología arrasó con la mayor parte de los lugares que daban naturaleza a la vida de los hombres, lugares que daban oxígeno a ese hermoso planeta. Sin embargo, aún hay sitios que cumplen esa función, sitios que fueron protegidos por muchos hombres, sitios que conservaron la naturaleza que alguna vez existió en todo el planeta. Sin lugar a dudas ese bosque podría presumir de ser uno de esos sitios, uno de esos lugares que sirve de pulmón a ese planeta, un bosque no alejado del todo de la civilización, era la frontera de muchas ciudades y no podría ser molestado por nadie.

Pero aquel inmenso bosque era perturbado en esos momentos, perturbado por dos presencias que no deberían estar ahí, dos personas que no encajaban con ninguno de los animales del bosque, dos jóvenes que atravesaban el bosque caminando rápidamente. Esa perturbación era el preludio de los muchos sucesos que ocurrirían ahí posteriormente...

**CAPÍTULO 1: El Sacrificio de... dos Mercenarios**

Con sus ropas siendo llevadas por el viento, sus pisadas sigilosas pero rápidas, caminaban sin detenerse. Una nueva petición les había sido solicitada y, aunque todavía no les decían en que consistía, ellos, por el tamaño de la recompensa, esperaban algo nada fácil y por ello la cumplirían en el menor tiempo posible. Ésa era su ideología. La ideología que tenían desde que habían comenzado con ese tipo de trabajos… hace cuatro años.

Taichi y Yamato contaban con 17 años y ya tenían suficiente experiencia como para ser especialistas en su trabajo, el ser: Mercenarios. Con el tiempo se volvieron muy conocidos por ello y muchas personas terminaban demandando sus servicios. Al final, ellos sólo aceptaban los trabajos con mayores pagas porque esas eran las más difíciles, después de todo de eso vivían.

Amaban los retos, es por eso que ahora atravesaban ese bosque. Les habría facilitado las cosas el tomar algún tipo de transporte que los llevara a su destino rápidamente, pero eso hubiera sido nada divertido. Y aunque hace tiempo que habían dejado la diversión, preferían hacerlo de la forma difícil.

Su destino actual… la capital de un país en guerra, la que se encontraba al final del bosque.

A pesar de ser amigos desde siempre, habían dejado atrás sus largas conversaciones amistosas, las que cada vez desembocaban en una pelea por el contraste de sus actitudes, eso debido a todas las cosas que habían vivido. Experiencias que obligaron a que ellos empezaran a hacer ese tipo de trabajo… ya que tenían un objetivo, un objetivo que no era precisamente llevarse un pan a la boca.

Por eso, en esos instantes, cada uno caminaba en su propio mundo.

Taichi, siempre caracterizado por ser impulsivo, muchas veces imprudente e insensato cuando estaban en misión, pero la mayor parte del tiempo relajado cuando no tenían más asuntos que atender lo que conllevaba a que esa caminata la hiciera con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras silbaba una extraña melodía. De vez en cuando saltaba a un árbol cercano y se paraba en la copa para visualizar el paisaje con un monocular que sacaba de sus ropas, viendo cuanto faltaba para llegar a su destino. También se caracterizaba por ser impaciente.

A diferencia de Taichi, Yamato caminaba con suma serenidad, aunque le parecía estúpido que su compañero haga el ritual de subir a un árbol cada hora, lo dejaba ser, evitaba por cualquier modo empezar alguna riña por simplezas. Por ello, cada vez que su amigo hacía eso, él miraba un pequeño holograma que salía de una pulsera en su mano izquierda, un holograma que mostraba un mapa exacto de su ubicación, con el que podía decir con exactitud cuánto faltaba para llegar a su destino.

El ser especialistas en su trabajo, implicaba una cosa y a la vez muchas. En resumidas cuentas, sus sentidos se hicieron más agudos con el tiempo, y ahora todo lo hacían por instinto…

Y justamente en ese instante, faltando pocas horas para el anochecer, su instinto se hacía presente… algo fuera de lo normal en ese inmenso bosque era captado por sus sentidos.

En seguida sacaron de entre sus ropas… unas espadas, espadas al parecer comunes y corrientes -aunque en ese tiempo era muy raro ver ese tipo de armas, ya que habían sido reemplazadas por armas más sofisticadas, eso a ellos no les importaba, siempre habían preferido el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo-, y se pusieron a la defensiva, haciendo el menor ruido posible para encontrar al intruso que había alertado sus sentidos. En esos momentos sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer: esperar… ellos esperaron durante un buen tiempo, pero todo seguía igual.

Pronto, un gran ruido resonó por todo el bosque, el sonido del aletear de las aves emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el cielo, aves que anteriormente habrían estado tranquilamente reposando en las ramas de los árboles.

"Sigamos, debemos llegar lo más antes posible." Taichi cambió su expresión en el rostro a una más atenta, expresión que sólo se veía cuando ya estaba listo para iniciar el trabajo. Guardó su arma entre sus ropas y se dispuso a avanzar. "Yamato." Llamó la atención de su amigo, se había detenido al verlo con la mirada fija en un punto del bosque, lo cual lo impacientaba. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No. Nada." Respondió el susodicho, como saliendo de un trance, y volteó a ver a Taichi. "Al parecer ya no está. Tendremos que apurar el paso, Taichi."

"Si. También pensé en eso, ¿entonces…?" su pregunta quedó al aire, pues Yamato ya terminaba de guardar su arma entre sus ropas y le hacía una señal con su mano. Taichi comprendió de inmediato y ambos empezaron a correr, cruzando el bosque a mayor velocidad.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, entre las sombras de un oscuro lugar, tal vez en una cueva o entre las sombras de los árboles, dos personas se encontraban apoyadas espalda contra espalda. Uno con la mirada hacia arriba y otro con su vista puesta en sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho, ambos respiraban de forma tranquila.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Habló con voz _calmada_ el que miraba al techo, en forma de amonestación. "Por poco y el plan se hecha a perder, no los vuelvas a provocar." Su voz no sonaba enojada, a pesar de usarla para el regaño, mas bien, era una voz muy tranquilizadora para quien la escuchara.

"No pude…" una _dulce _voz se hizo escuchar proveniente de la otra persona. "… No pude controlar mis sentimientos. Discúlpame, fue todo mi culpa." Dijo cerrando los ojos, apretando más sus manos contra su pecho.

"No te preocupes, eso ya no importa ahora." El primero volteó el rostro para ver a su compañero. "Porque hoy saldaremos nuestras deudas pendientes. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro." Habló seriamente el chico.

La otra persona soltó una pequeña risita. "Querrás decir tres." Dijo en medio de la risilla.

El primero esbozó una sonrisa. "Tienes razón." Luego volvió a mostrar un rostro sereno. "Tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible… mientras _ellos_ no estén enterados." Dijo haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos, como si estuviera dibujando algo en el aire para, al final, quedar su mano derecha estirada hacia arriba. Unas luces moradas/negras salidas de la nada empezaron a rodear la mano, dichas luces se iban materializando y poco a poco dieron forma a una gran espada sostenida en la mano alzada. Una espada con una empuñadura negra y una especie de alas de murciélago formando su guarnición.

"De acuerdo." Asintió el segundo con su _dulce_ voz, moviendo sus mano de la misma forma que el primero… pero en sus manos apareció un arco negro, también tenía algunos grabados en alas de murciélago. "Lo haremos en _su_ nombre… y por nuestra venganza."

* * *

Cuando Taichi y Yamato llegaron al final del bosque pudieron visualizar su destino, las afueras de la ciudad capital rodeada por murallas de gran altitud. Asombrosamente habían muchos carros flotantes en fila esperando poder entrar a la ciudad, también había muchas personas, familias enteras, haciendo cola, esperando lo mismo. En las grandes puertas -que parecían ser la única entrada a la ciudad- los soldados, con armas de fuego en manos, revisaban a todas las personas para después dejarlas pasar. Algunos gritaban por la demora que todo eso causaba, había muchas personas desesperadas y niños llorando, aún así los soldados parecían encargarse de que todo se diera en orden.

Sin embargo, todo eso no parecía sorprender a los mercenarios en demasía, aunque la expresión en sus rostros haya cambiado. Taichi empezaba a _sonreír_ abiertamente después de lanzar un silbido de _admiración_, y Yamato sólo mostraba en sus ojos el fastidio que le causaba ese ambiente.

Ellos empezaron a acercarse a las puertas, pero a medio camino, un hombre, rubio y con anteojos, los interceptó.

"Me alegra que hayan atendido nuestro llamado." Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre cuando los alcanzó, sólo se veía unos años mayor que ellos. "Déjenme presentarme, soy Inoue Mantarou, un enviado del palacio."

Enviado del palacio, eso era lo único que les importó de toda esa palabrería que, aunque no era mucha –en realidad sólo una simple presentación-, a ellos les pareció enorme, tal vez, el estar aislados del mundo por tanto tiempo los había vuelto algo... insociables. Al parecer su interlocutor esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de ellos, así que, con irritación en su interior, decidieron presentarse.

"Yagami Taichi." El chico con cabellos castaños desordenados y piel morena tenía impreso en su rostro una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, la que ocultaba el desagrado que le causaba ese tipo de _actos_. Hace tiempo que las _sonrisas _que emitía distanciaban de ser sinceras.

"Ishida Yamato." El rubio de ojos azules sin embargo, prefería escapar de esos momentos con un rostro sin expresión alguna, no pretendía añadir más palabras por lo que se alejó unos pasos de ahí. _'A Taichi le da más eso de socializar',_ era siempre el pensamiento de Yamato.

Pero el anfitrión no se enteró en ningún momento de los _conflictos internos_ que habían en los dos mercenarios, él sólo soltó una sonrisa.

"No se preocupen, se perfectamente quienes son ustedes. Son de los guerreros más fuertes, que se diferencian de los demás por estar al servicio de la población a cambio de una cantidad razonable. Son muy reconocidos por ello, fue por eso que nuestros reyes recurrieron a ustedes." Expresó subiéndose los anteojos que se le caían de la nariz.

"No hay problema en que nos llames 'mercenarios', Inoue-san." Replicó Taichi recalcando la últimas palabras, su mueca ya no podría considerarse una sonrisa.

"Disculpen las molestias," El anfitrión era, a pesar de todo, alguien muy simpático y siguió con lo que tenía que hacer ignorando el bufido de desagrado que se escuchó por parte de Yamato. "Tendrán que acompañarme al palacio, nuestros reyes los esperan. Síganme." Terminó de decir con una ligera sonrisa.

El anfitrión/guía empezó a caminar y los dos le siguieron. Caminaron alrededor de la muralla de la ciudad durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde ya no había gente. Mantarou les hablaba explicando muchas cosas durante el camino como que esa era la parte trasera de la ciudad, y que allí estaba una entrada secreta que sólo los servidores del palacio conocían, que por cierto no era la única entrada secreta… en fin, Taichi y Yamato sólo le escuchaban sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Escuchaban pero poco entendían no por no estar atentos a su explicación -que poco les interesaba- sino porque tenían un mal presentimiento, un mal presentimiento que les iba llenando cada vez que se acercaban a la _entrada_, un mal presentimiento que guardarían en su interior.

* * *

El sol ya se metía entre las montañas, estaba atardeciendo y sólo quedaban rastros de lo que fue el día. Los tonos naranjas en el cielo conforme el sol se alejaba de las montañas, la luna ya empezaba a brillar en lo más alto del cielo y todavía no aparecían las estrellas… aún así, esa vista era hermosa para sus ojos miel. Para Mimi, el estar en su balcón a esas horas, era muy especial, ya que apreciaba ese espectáculo que tanto le encantaba, que le hacía desaparecer del mundo físico…

De repente se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Suspiró frustrada.

"Adelante." Dijo yendo resignada al interior de su cuarto.

"Señorita, sólo vengo a avisarle que su baño está listo y a dejarle la ropa que se supone debe usar esta noche, para recibir a los invitados de sus padres." Habló una muchacha con lentes y cabello castaño claro casi rubio, dejando sobre la cama un vestido rosa, de los favoritos de Mimi.

"Esta bien, yo me ocupo de mi baño. Ahora puedes retirarte. Regresa en una hora, Chizuru." La muchacha no dudó ni un segundo en seguir el mandato de Mimi y se marchó después de hacer una reverencia.

Mimi volvió a su balcón, intentando recuperar su atención en el crepúsculo, intentando ver el espectáculo que tenía antes de verse interrumpida. Pero no tuvo éxito, el sol ya se había metido completamente, por lo que, después de volver a suspirar en forma frustrada, desvió su vista a la plaza que se erigía frente a ella. Una plaza en el centro de ese palacio, lugar donde ella se encontraba actualmente.

Su vista se posó principalmente en los árboles implantados en orden alrededor de dicha plaza, el pasto verde y las flores con todos los colores que podría desear iluminados por la luz de la luna. Otras de las cosas que le gustaba ver, no sólo porque las plantas eran una pasión en ella, sino que al admirarlos no podía evitar recordar los momentos que pasó ahí en su niñez, los recuerdos de lo que hacía en esa plaza cuando era pequeña y recordar… recordar _eso_ irónicamente siempre la llenaba de alegría, todas las veces una sonrisa normalmente se posaba en su rostro, pero en esta ocasión _algo_ la había hecho sentir diferente.

'_¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?' _Pensó frunciendo el ceño, y es que ese _algo_ era un mal presentimiento que venía sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo que ella nunca lo tomaba importancia, más bien, se reprochaba el hecho de sentir esas cosas, cuando todo a su alrededor estaba igual que siempre, incluso sus padres estaban más cariñosos que nunca. Por eso regresó a su cuarto, ya no quería ver más esa plaza. No, si le hacía sentir _eso._

"¡Bah! Como si me importara, si todo está perfecto. No tengo por qué preocuparme." Luego de tomar algunas cosas se fue al cuarto de baño, necesitaba relajarse, aunque eso cada vez le era más imposible. _'No hay nada que me haga falta, no tengo que pensar en tonterías, pero ¿porque?.'_ Se remojó en la tina, trataba de relajarse, pero esos pensamientos seguían en su cabeza y sabía que de esa forma no lograría relajarse, no si no iba a su jardín privado, ahí era el único lugar donde lograba hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el relajarse era lo que menos le preocuparía más tarde.

* * *

La noche ya había caído en ese lugar, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer y la Luna ya brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ahí, en la cima de una montaña, lejos de toda civilización, se erigía un hermoso templo, de esos con estructura oriental, que aunque pasaran cientos de años seguían en su máxima magnificencia.

Adentro de aquel templo, que sólo se iluminaba con la luz de unas velas, se encontraba un solo hombre, vestido con una túnica blanca con bordes cafés, su cabello sujeto en una pequeña cola. Estaba parado en medio de ese salón, el primer salón al que se ingresa por la entrada, sin mover ni un sólo músculo. Sus ojos azules miraban expectantes un cuadro que estaba al frente de él, en el fondo del salón.

Estaba esperando… ya estaba preparado… sabía cual era su destino.

En ese momento una fuerte corriente de viento entró al templo, haciendo que el fuego de las velas se desplazara hacia el interior por un breve momento, pero el viento no fue suficiente para apagarlas.

"He estado esperándote."

Habló el hombre son naturalidad, aún sin moverse de su sitio… el momento que estaba esperando había llegado.

Atrás de él, en la entrada del templo, se descubría una figura, cuya capa y capucha negra no permitía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Que bueno, eso hace el trabajo más fácil." Le respondió el encapuchado con arrogancia. "Supongo que ya sabes a que vine."

"Viniste a cumplir los planes de tu señor, ya que el prometió ayudarte a cumplir tu venganza. Pero aquí no encontrarás nada de eso, lo que hagas acá no cambiará en nada el destino que _les_ aguarda." Respondió el hombre volteando a ver al encapuchado.

"Déjate de rodeos, Gennai." Dijo el encapuchado con fastidio, por un breve momento unos ojos rojos brillaron dentro de la capucha. "Has estado esperando tranquilamente tu muerte aquí, seguro porque te enteraste que le pasó a todas tus copias… ¿Vas a rogar por tu vida?" Preguntó con desprecio.

"Estoy aquí para ver con mis propios ojos en qué te has convertido. La maldad en este mundo es tan grande que incluso pudo influenciar en ti de esa forma." El castaño miraba intensamente al sujeto que tenía frente a él, lo veía, lo veía sin nada, sin protección, la capa que lo cubría no le molestaba, porque incluso podía ver su alma.

"¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¡Tú no me conoces!... Tú eres el representante de la maldad en este mundo, por tu causa muchas vidas tendrán que ser derramadas. Voy a purgar este mundo del mal, ¡y voy a empezar por ti!" exclamó el encapuchado, subiendo el tono de voz a cada frase que pronunciaba. "Ya hubo mucha plática para una noche, ¡ahora muere, Gennai!"

Y en el instante que terminó su frase, corrió con tal rapidez que a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba unos pasos por detrás de Gennai, en una posición de ofensiva con el pie derecho delante del izquierdo, levemente inclinado y con la mano derecha estirada. En esta mano sostenía una daga dorada, una gota de sangre escurriéndose a lo largo de su hoja.

Gennai, que en un principio no parecía haber tenido daño alguno porque sólo tenía su vista en las puertas vacías, de un momento a otro empezó a toser sangre, mientras se tocaba el pecho en un ademán de un dolor intenso a esa altura, un dolor interno que iba incrementándose cada vez más, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. En ese instante, como cualquier hombre, pensaba en resistirse a lo que inevitablemente llegaba.

El encapuchado se irguió atrás de él mientras una sonrisa oculta crecía en su rostro.

"No… lo… en… ti-en… des… mi muerte… no… cam… biará… nada…" Genai utilizó su último aliento en esas palabras para después caer bruscamente al suelo, boca abajo, misma que seguía votando sangre.

"¿Aún en la muerte sigues con esas absurdas ideas?... tu muerte sólo es el inicio." Dijo el encapuchado susurrando la última oración, aún de espaldas al que ya era un cadáver, con lo que el lugar quedó en silencio absoluto.

Silencio.

Pero el silencio se vio interrumpido por un sonido zumbante. Un sonido zumbante proveniente de un insecto que volaba en frente del encapuchado, haciendo que éste volteara violentamente hacia atrás, para mirar directamente hacia la puerta.

"¿A qué viniste?"

La pregunta hostil no se hizo esperar al ver en la puerta a otro encapuchado parado de la misma forma en la que el primero estaba minutos atrás… antes de matar a Gennai.

"Yo también me alegro de verte." Contestó sarcásticamente caminando hacia el centro del salón, sólo recibió una mirada amenazante de parte del primer encapuchado. "Ja, bonita forma de darme la bienvenida –se detuvo y suspiró- y yo que venía a darte… _noticias_." Su última frase fue suficiente para que el primer encapuchado quede intrigado.

"¿De qué hablas?"

* * *

El palacio era una inmensa estructura de mármol, semejante a los antiguos edificios árabes, grandes columnas y grandes edificaciones, pero lo que más resaltaba era una gigantesca cúpula central. Adentro, los lujos destacaban en cada esquina, desde vasijas hasta hermosos cuadros, con una alfombra roja cubriendo el piso del lugar. Todos los días había movimiento de los guardias, siempre resguardando el lugar, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esa noche había mucho más movimiento de lo normal.

Dentro de un salón con paredes tan blancas como la nieve y lujos de igual forma que en todo el lugar, ya se encontraban en una reunión privada los mercenarios junto a su guía, una única sirvienta que los atendía y los reyes Keisuke y Satoe, quienes ya les habían informado a los mercenarios sobre la misión que deberían cumplir. Dentro del rostro de los mercenarios se podía observar de todo menos felicidad o por lo menos, conformidad. Yamato permanecía callado, la inconformidad estaba en su rostro pero no decía nada, el más expresivo siempre fue Taichi.

"¡No seremos niñeras!"

Taichi exclamó exaltado interrumpiendo por décima vez las palabras del rey Keisuke. Y por décima vez recibió una mirada severa por parte de su amigo rubio para que se calmara. El moreno bufó. _'Trabajo es trabajo, ¡pero esto es el colmo!_' Se dijo a sí mismo apretando sus puños tratando de contener su furia, no le gustaba que lo subestimen.

"Aunque lo parezca… esta no es una misión fácil. Hay muchos hombres que querrán su vida, ¡no lo podemos permitir!" La reina Satoe se encontraba al borde de un ataque de desesperación.

"El ataque a la ciudad no tardará en llegar, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es el que está atacando. Por eso sólo podemos concentrarnos en nuestra defensa y no en un ataque porque no sabemos quien es el verdadero enemigo. Hemos intentado por todas las formas posibles pero no encontramos ninguna otra salida que no sea esta."

El rey estaba más sereno que su esposa, pero aunque no lo demostrase, él también sentía impotencia.

"¿Están seguros que eso es lo que quieren?" preguntó Yamato antes de que Taichi volviera a objetar algo, aunque ambos tuvieran los mismos pensamientos quería buscar una solución. "Nos están ofreciendo una gran cantidad, podrían utilizar nuestros _servicios_ para proteger esta ciudad." Para ellos, el enfrentarse a un ejército completo que intenta destruir una ciudad era mucho mejor que servir de guardaespaldas a alguien de la realeza... la misión que les acababan de dar.

"Ya no hay nada que proteger acá –respondió el monarca-, todos los ciudadanos están siendo evacuados en cápsulas de transporte. Los únicos que nos quedaremos aquí seremos nosotros y nuestros soldados más leales."

El rey, con seguridad, expuso claramente sus intenciones. Su esposa sólo asentía ante sus palabras pero, aunque las lágrimas no le permitían hablar, atino a decir:

"Sólo les pedimos que la lleven sana y salva a la sede del gobierno mundial, ya que… después de nosotros… ella es la única persona que queda para gobernar el país, ¡tienen que protegerla!"

La última exclamación de la reina hizo que los mercenarios lo pensasen seriamente. Sus trabajos nunca habían sido tan fáciles, porque siempre escogían lo más difícil y el llevar a una chica a una ciudad central no era lo más difícil del mundo. Pero los reyes les estaban ofreciendo una muy buena cantidad de dinero y además estaba… esa determinación que mostraban en sus miradas… el querer proteger a su ser más querido. Ese hecho les hizo recordar un evento de su pasado, algo que ellos no pudieron hacer… proteger a sus seres más queridos. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, ambos recordaron lo mismo, ambos habían tomado la misma decisión... además, tal vez, sólo tal vez -y para _gusto_ de ellos-, la misión no sería tan fácil como sonaba.

"Aceptamos." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero en sus ojos se veía un dejo de… tristeza_._

Los reyes no hicieron otra cosa que sonreír de satisfacción, por fin su hija estaría en buenas mano. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa por hacer, por lo que el rey se disponía a hablar... pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la reunión. Con un "adelante" por parte del monarca un soldado entró a la estancia, y después de la reverencia respectiva hacia los soberanos…

"Esto llegó con nivel de seguridad uno." Dijo entregándole al rey una caja metálica, una minicomputadora.

Ambos reyes vieron lo que informaba aquella máquina mediante un holograma. Al terminar ambos gobernantes tuvieron diferentes reacciones: él cerraba los ojos con resignación, ella ponía sus manos en su boca con perplejidad.

"¡Sus majestades…!" La joven que minutos atrás les estuvo atendiendo, llegó al lugar corriendo, entrando sin siquiera avisar. "Lamento… lamento la interrupción, pero… la princesa… la princesa esta exigiendo salir del palacio." Comunicó aún cansada por la carrera que había hecho, pero con miedo en su voz.

Los reyes se miraron con pánico después de todas las noticias que se les venían encima, así que, luego de dar órdenes de atender a 'sus invitados', ellos salieron en la dirección que la muchacha había mencionado.

* * *

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a prohibirme el paso?! ¡¿Acaso tienes el suficiente valor para rechazar las órdenes de la princesa?!" una jóven castaña de pelo largo vestida con un hermoso vestido en tonos rojos y rosados gritaba a un soldado que estaba en frente de ella.

"Lo siento señorita, pero son órdenes de sus padres." Decía el soldado tratando ser lo más delicado posible con su princesa.

"¡Mentira! Mis padres nunca ordenarían algo semejante. ¡Pagarás—!"

"¡Mimi!" Gritó el rey interrumpiendo a su hija.

"¡Otousan! ¡Okaasan!* Que bueno que llegaron, ¡este insolente se atrevió a desobedecerme!" Dijo señalando con desprecio al soldado.

"Hija, tenemos que hablar contigo." Hablo el rey con tono serio.

"¿No harán que se le castigue?" preguntó desconcertada.

"Mimi, por favor."

El tono suplicante de su madre hizo que la joven se preocupara. Sin hacer más replicaciones y aún impresionada decidió hacerse guiar por sus padres. Mimi encontraba en todo eso algo raro, sus padres siempre estaban alegres, nunca le prohibían nada y siempre le daban lo que ella pedía. El que ellos le hablasen en tono serio hacía que ese mal presentimiento que sentía cada vez con mayor frecuencia regresará… de nuevo. Sus padres la llevaron hasta la sala privada de juntas.

Dentro de la sala había más personas, una gran parte de la servidumbre que parecía esperar el momento en que la familia real llegara. Entre la gente estaban los Inoue, personas a los que Mimi conocía muy bien debido a que eran muy leales a la familia real. El rey se acercó al mayor de los Inoue, Mantarou, con quien mantuvo una pequeña conversación a los ojos de su hija. Luego de muchos asentimientos por parte del joven, éste hizo una señal y todas las personas, a excepción de la familia real, empezaron a salir en orden, no sin antes hacer las debidas reverencias a sus gobernantes.

"Mimi."

El rey llamó la atención de su hija, quien hasta ese momento no entendía las acciones de sus progenitores.

"Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que decirte –suspiró-… pero ya no queda tiempo. Es cierto que te hemos ocultado muchas cosas, que te hicimos vivir una vida ideal, todo eso para que no te enteraras de lo que en verdad ha estado pasando en el país desde hace algunos años. No creímos importante decírtelo porque pensamos que lo solucionaríamos… pero nos equivocamos, y por habernos equivocado, nosotros… debemos pagar por nuestros errores."

Su padre trataba de hablar con más seriedad posible. Su madre sólo sollozaba frente a ella mientras su esposo hablaba.

"No, no entiendo, ¿Qué…qué me han estado ocultando?, ¿qué paso hace años?, ¿por qué dicen eso?" Preguntó al punto de la desesperación, no entendía lo que sus padres le querían decir y no era para menos.

"Como te dijo tu padre." Intervino su madre, intentando recuperar la calma. "No hay tiempo para explicarte. Ahora mismo un ejército enemigo está acercándose a esta ciudad, no sabemos que buscan, pero ya han arrasado con muchas de nuestras ciudades y no han mostrado compasión alguna. Por eso tienes que irte, ¡tienes que salvarte!"

Mimi se asustó ante el último grito de desesperación de su madre, pero la reina se trató de contener, aún tenía algo que hacer.

"No, no, ¡no!… ¡yo no quiero irme! ¡Yo…yo quiero estar con ustedes!"

Los gritos de negación de la muchacha no se hicieron esperar, se aferraba a su actual hogar y el saber lo que sus padres querían hacer le vino como balde de agua fría, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero sus padres ya habían tomado una decisión.

"Tu eres la que tiene que guiar esta nación a la paz. Si no eres tú ¿Quién lo hará? Tu eres la única que mantiene los ideales de nuestro país, y cuando nosotros no estemos, los ciudadanos sólo aceptaran un gobierno que esté gobernado por TI, por alguien de la realeza ¿Acaso no entiendes eso?"

El rey Keisuke trataba de ser lo más duro posible, tenía que hacerle entender a su hija el significado de lo que estaban por hacer.

"No. ¡No!"

Sin embargo ella todavía no podía aceptar la verdad, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

Su madre se le acercó, tenía _algo _sostenido en sus manos, Mimi no sabía desde qué momento, pero… tampoco importaba.

"A… a nosotros nos hubiera encantado estar contigo… la próxima semana, en tu cumpleaños número 16. Pero veo que eso ya es imposible."

La reina trataba de sonreír, conteniendo la tristeza de la despedida. Abrió sus manos y se pudo ver un collar con una hermosa piedra verde en el centro… una esmeralda.

"Toma. Esto tendría que habértelo dado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero como están las cosas –ahogó un sollozo-… Con esto podrás convocar al _hada_… ella responderá todas tus preguntas, te dará todo lo que necesites. Cuídala, que también te cuidará."

Mimi ya no respondía, poco a poco se iba separando de la realidad y sólo miraba a su madre desconcertada, ¿acaso eso significaba que todo era cierto? ¿Que tendría que dejar su hogar? ¿Qué ya no los vería más?... Aceptó el regalo de su madre casi por inercia, su corazón no podía estar más dolido.

En ese momento se escuchó un estallido a lo lejos… los reyes sabían lo que significaba.

"Dentro de poco ya no quedará nada aquí, por eso tienes que irte ahora mismo. En estos momentos hay unos jóvenes que te están esperando. Ellos te ayudaran a escapar de este país, te llevaran a la sede del gobierno mundial."

El rey Keisuke, sabiendo de antemano como actuaría su hija y ante el desconcierto de la misma, tomó uno de sus brazos con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar. La llevó a la fuerza hasta uno de los extremos de la habitación, mientras ella derramaba más y más lágrimas tratando de resistirse a la fuerza de su progenitor. La reina Satoe sólo los seguía con lágrimas saliendo con la misma intensidad que las de su hija.

"Si no sobrevives, esta nación quedará destruida. Pero si sobrevives, quedará algo de esperanza para formar una nueva nación y nuestro sacrificio no habrá sido en vano."

Keisuke puso su palma en un sector de la pared, y en ese momento el muro se hizo a un lado, dando lugar a unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Todos bajaron. El rey aún sostenía el brazo de su hija hasta tal punto de hacerle daño, sin embargo ella estaba tan afligida y triste que no le importaba ningún dolor físico… el emocional dolía más.

Llegaron a un subterráneo, parecía una estación de trenes, y en efecto había un pequeño vagón de tren eléctrico, blanco como las paredes de ese lugar, esperando ahí, con las puertas abiertas. A la joven no le importaba el nunca haber visto ese vagón o siquiera haber pisado alguna vez esa estación, ahora lo único en lo que se preocupaba era en tratar de escapar de su padre, sin éxito alguno.

Dentro del vagón estaba Taichi moviéndose de un extremo al otro murmurando cosas inentendibles, mientras que Yamato estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y piernas con los ojos cerrados y el rostro abajo, como si estuviera descansando. Fue ahí cuando oyeron llegar a los reyes, mas bien, oyeron los gritos que lanzaba Mimi para evitar que su padre se la llevara. Entonces supieron que su misión ya había comenzado.

Su padre no la soltó hasta dejarla dentro del vagón de tren, donde la dejó a cargo de los jóvenes. Su madre le sonrió tristemente, ya no soltaba más lagrimas, para luego señalar a los mercenarios. "Ellos te protegerán hasta que llegues a la sede del gobierno mundial, confía en ellos."

Ambos chicos se colocaron a cada lado de la princesa, en ese momento el rey la empujo hasta el interior del vagón y salió inmediatamente de ahí antes de que ella pudiera regresar. Ella reaccionó rápidamente tratando de regresar pero las puertas automáticas ya se había cerrado en su cara.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando, sin resultados, la puerta del vagón.

"Te queremos, de eso no tengas duda." Dijo su padre mientras abrazaba a su madre.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" seguía llorando, seguía golpeando, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

"Adiós." Dijeron dándole una última sonrisa sincera a su hija. El vagón empezó a funcionar, adquiriendo cada vez mayor velocidad.

"¡No! Papá, mamá"

Sólo vio como sus padres se despedían con la mano mientras el vagón se alejaba cada vez más de ellos.

"¡¡Otousan!! ¡¡Okaasan!!"

_

* * *

Continuará..._**

* * *

**

*Naa, sólo para aclarar (siempre hay alguien que no sabe) Otousan: Papá, Okaasan: Mamá. fin

* * *

**DELIRIOS DE AUTORA:**

**Creo que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, que remedio, ****en principio, en este fic no encontrarán ningún OC, soy mala para inventar nombres (le van a preguntar a alguien que le llama "cosa" a su perro ¬¬) así que todos los personajes que encuentren aquí son de digimon, incluidos los padres de Mimi**** y el hermano de Miyako****, quienes por cierto no creo que vuelvan a tener una aparición en el fic. El porque maté a Gennai? bueno era necesario y por que repiten constantemente eso de venganza?, pues si les digo me quedo sin historia, por cierto ****a los encapuchados sólo lo puse así porque no sabía de que otra forma ponerlos, de repente se me vino la idea de Saint Seiya y ahí ven los resultados, me parece que son demasiado predecibles sus identidades pero que se puede hacer, sólo digo que estos encapuchados no durarán así más de tres capítulos. Y el romance? se va a dar pero poco a poco (eso quiere decir que se va a tardar ¬¬)  
**

**Ahora si, ahí está el capitulo uno, ahora si pueden darme su opinión, ahora si pueden criticarme, ahora si... (mejor dejo de repetir "ahora si")  
**

**Como siempre pueden demandarme... digo mandarme lo que quieran mediante cualquier medio de comunicación (si es crítica que mejor)... creo que existe el sistema de review para esto, pero ya.  
**

**Umi_lizs5**


	3. CAP2: El Sueño de…

**Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera… mejor cambiamos de tema ¬¬  
**

_Por fin, segundo capitulo de este fic, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y a quienes dejaron reviews en los anteriores "capitulos": _**maligna, SoraTakenouchii, zulema, joagirl, Beo-MatT1** _gracias -de nuevo- :DDDD._

_Se recomienda no interpretar literalmente el titulo de algunos capitulos (este tb está incluido)  
También se recomienda que tomen en cuenta los pequeños detalles de este fic.  
Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Los rumores dicen que cuando una persona muere, su alma sube al cielo para vivir eternamente en el paraíso. Dicen, que cuando una persona muere, su espíritu viaja hasta lo más profundo del universo, para formar una estrella y cuidar a sus seres queridos desde ahí arriba. Dicen, que cuando una persona muere, es juzgada para ganarse un sitio en la inmortalidad. Que cada vez que un alma deja un cuerpo, los animales y plantas lloran, los ángeles lloran… el cielo llora.

Nadie puede asegurar que todo eso sea cierto, pero tampoco nadie puede asegurar que todo eso sea falso. Lo único que se supo esa noche, fue que las estrellas brillaron con más intensidad que nunca, los lobos aullaron con más fuerza que nunca y las hojas de los árboles cayeron con más rapidez que nunca… esa noche, muchas vidas habían llegado a su fin… Pero esa noche, el cielo jamás lloró.

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****El sueño de… dos Esbirros**

El bosque era iluminado en todos sus rincones por la luz de la luna llena. Esa luna que brillaba con tal intensidad tan solo superada por la luz del día, esa luna que reinaba en el oscuro y despejado cielo nocturno, esa luna que era admirada por ese joven rubio.

Yamato estaba sentado sobre una roca, en la entrada de una cueva que emitía la luz de una fogata. Escuchaba silenciosamente los sonidos que salían del bosque, pero sus ojos azules no se movían del satélite terrestre.

Hace rato habían salido del vagón de tren en el que habían llegado. Por la oscuridad de la noche se habían visto obligados a hacer un pequeño campamento en esa cueva, ya que no había ningún otro lugar cercano donde refugiarse. La princesa no les había causado mayores problemas, debido a que de un momento a otro se había quedado dormida, tal vez, sus padres le habrían colocado un calmante anteriormente, algo que sería nada raro por lo que ellos no se preocuparon demasiado. Así fue que Taichi empezó a preparar las cosas que necesitaban para pasar la noche ahí.

En cambio, a Yamato no le agradaba nada el ambiente que se vivía en el interior de esa cueva, sentía que el ambiente ahí dentro era cada vez más pesado, sentía que no podía estar ni un minuto más en ese lugar y sentía que si no salía pronto de ahí terminaría explotando, por lo que él había salido lo más rápido posible apenas habían terminado, dejando a un Taichi malhumorado intentando prender una minicomputadora. El rubio sabía para qué, sabía que era importante establecer comunicación con esa minicomputadora, sabía que la persona con quien deberían comunicarse estaría esperándoles y sabía que tendría que estar haciendo lo mismo que su amigo, pero en ese momento todo eso poco le importaba y simplemente se marchó… ya no soportaba el ambiente que se respiraba ahí.

Y por eso, actualmente estaba ahí, en las afueras de la cueva, ya habiendo recuperado la calma, pero sin intención alguna de regresar a la misma. Minutos después, salió Taichi con cara de cansancio.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Preguntó el rubio casi por obligación, sólo como para iniciar alguna absurda conversación, aún así no movía su vista de la luna.

Taichi lo miró desganado, ¿cómo su amigo podía ser tan sínico?, lo deja solo en la cueva ¿y todavía hace esa pregunta? eso lo empezó a enojar. "Sí. Por fin terminé con todo el trabajo que por cierto me dejaste a MI." Recalcó sus últimas palabras, su rostro evidentemente molesto.

"No exageres, te dejé con todo hecho." Yamato contestó con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, todavía sin voltear a ver a su compañero.

"¡Claro! Sólo prendiste la fogata y te fuiste." Definitivamente estaba exagerando, eso ambos lo sabían. Pero Taichi tenía que hacerle entender a su compañero que él tenía la razón ¿no? "Nos hacen falta muchas cosas y ¡no logré comunicarme con el señor G!"

Bueno, sus quejas parecían estar fundamentadas, aunque Taichi no era exactamente un experto en computadoras -por algo era Yamato quien llevaba el mapa en su muñeca-, debió haber sufrido mucho para establecer esa comunicación.

"Tal vez volvió a hacer uno de sus improvisados viajes." Comentó el rubio indiferente quitándole importancia al asunto, no porque el asunto en si no sea importante, más bien _'para que Taichi deje de hacerce el importante'_.

"Y luego dicen que yo soy el relajado." Susurró Taichi mirando o mejor dicho asesinando con la mirada a su amigo.

Pero el rubio ya no dijo más, demasiada conversación por una noche, si seguían 'hablando' terminarían en una de esas absurdas peleas de las que se enorgullecían en el pasado... no quería eso, _no ahora_. Así que, luego de lanzar un suspiro, prefirió cambiar de tema. "Tenemos que hacer la vigilancia. Eliges adentro o afuera."

"Estas muy contento acá afuera, ¿acaso crees que te quitaría el sitio?" Taichi no pudo evitar el sarcasmo, estaba demasiado exasperado.

"Como quieras." Y el rubio le siguió el juego, claro que él salió ganando. Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la piedra en la que había estado sentado desde el principio.

Taichi bufó molesto, era obvio que a su amigo –aunque no lo demostrará- le divertía hacerle rabiar, pero decidió seguir por el camino corto, regresar a hacer la guardia adentro, _no quería discutir_.

Pero cuando Taichi ya se disponía a entrar a la cueva… se detuvo bruscamente en la entrada, al mismo tiempo que Yamato se paraba de igual forma. Ambos empezaron a mirar atentamente a su alrededor, como buscando algo… por segunda vez en ese día sentían _algo_ fuera de lo normal en ese bosque.

Segundos después de ese acto, dos flechas viniendo directamente del interior del bosque les atacaron. Ellos, debido a la sorpresa, apenas y las pudieron esquivar.

'_No la sentí.' _Pensaron a la vez viendo como las flechas tenían un aura negra que las rodeaba, mientras que el lugar donde habían caído estaba _carbonizado_. Estaban sorprendidos, no por el fenómeno que daban esas flechas, más bien, porque con sus instintos desarrollados no habían podido sentir la presencia de nadie.

En seguida sacaron sus espadas, preparándose para el siguiente ataque… sin descuidar la entrada a la cueva.

Otras dos flechas llegaron, esta vez las esquivaron con mayor facilidad porque ya estaban preparados. Las flechas siguieron llegando, cada vez con mayor rapidez, pero ellos o las esquivaban o las repelían con sus espadas. Parecían venir de todas partes y eso hacía que se les dificultase encontrar al enemigo.

Pero Taichi, harto ya de la situación actual, agarró un cuchillo de su cintura y lo lanzó hacia el primer lugar de donde habían llegado las flechas.

En ese momento los ataques cesaron… pero la batalla acababa de empezar.

"¡Vaya! Así que lo que dicen es cierto, ustedes sí que son buenos."

Se escuchó decir a una voz, una voz con falsa admiración salir de lo profundo del bosque… a la vez que del mismo emergía una figura encapuchada con una _espada _en mano, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

Los mercenarios sólo subieron la guardia cuando vieron a otro sujeto encapuchado saltar de un árbol y posarse rápidamente al lado del primero. Éste último tenía un_ arco _en manos.

"Déjenme adivinar… quieren a la princesa." Dijo Taichi chocando los dedos como si hubiera dado en el blanco, era increible como él se podía acostumbrar al sarcasmo y era aún más increible pensar que las intenciones de los desconocidos no eran muy obvias.

"En realidad –contestó el segundo encapuchado con una _dulce_ voz característica-, ella es un estorbo para los planes de nuestro amo, y además, posee un objeto que necesitamos. Así que si nos disculpan… tenemos que cumplir con nuestro trabajo." Poco a poco iba subiendo el arco para apuntarles, pero a medio camino se detuvo. "¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… te devuelvo tu cuchillo." De entre sus ropas sacó un cuchillo muy familiar para Taichi, lo observó por un instante ladeando un poco su cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se lo había lanzado a los pies del moreno. "Por poco y me das. Qué lástima ¿no? Pero… me tomé la molestia de recogerlo." Se encogió de hombros mientras una _dulce _sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, claro que por la capucha que lo tapaba, nadie pudo ver.

Taichi vio estupefacto como el cuchillo que se clavó a sus pies poseía el mismo efecto que las anteriores flechas, pero el aura negra que rodeaba el cuchillo era más débil e iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Mientras el segundo encapuchado hablaba con Taichi, Yamato no quitaba su vista de encima al primer sujeto que apareció, quien se había quedado parado en el mismo lugar desde que había llegado. El rubio de nuevo tenía esa sensación de ahogo de cuando estuvo en la cueva con sólo mirar a ese sujeto, pero era diferente, era una sensación que le decía que no era la primera vez que veía a ese sujeto, era una sensación que le decía que tenía un vínculo con él, pero… ¿quién era ese sujeto?

Sin embargo no pudo seguir rondando en sus pensamientos, ya que, una flecha lo atacó, Yamato apenas y alcanzó a esquivarla… ¿acaso estaba tan distraído para que de nueva cuenta lo agarraran de sorpresa?

Se escuchó una risita proveniente del segundo encapuchado. "No deberías distraerte en el campo de batalla." Increpó él con su aún _dulce_ voz.

Yamato hizo una imperceptible mueca torcida, al parecer esos tipos estaban buscando pelea, y él por supuesto que se las daría, por lo que levantó su espada, ya se iba a lanzar a atacar, pero…

"¡Maldito bastardo!"

Taichi, como siempre, fue más rápido, y se lanzó con todo hacia el arquero encapuchado, quien ya les había causado muchos _problemas _hasta ese momento. "Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas."

El arquero encapuchado ni siquiera se inmuto al ver acercarse al moreno, incluso podría decirse que sonreía.

A pocos centímetros de poder siquiera tocarlo, Taichi se vio interceptado por la espada del primer sujeto, la espada mostraba la misma aura negra que las flechas y su cuchillo, ésta también provenía del cuerpo del sujeto.

"Su oponente seré yo."

El encapuchado que portaba la espada habló con un respeto inexistente, otra risita se volvió a escuchar del segundo sujeto.

Pero Yamato en ningún momento se quedó de brazos cruzados, y segundos después de Taichi ya se había lanzado a atacar al espadachín encapuchado por el costado, pero el sujeto reaccionó rápidamente al ataque y, en un movimiento tan rápido que ellos no pudieron ver, empujó a Taichi unos metros atrás con su espada e interceptó a Yamato con la misma.

"Creo que podré contra dos al mismo tiempo."

Una sonrisa arrogante surgió de sus labios mientras el forcejeo de espadas empezaba. Tanto el sujeto como Yamato medían sus fuerzas con su espada y en el intento de superar al adversario, ambos terminaron dando un gran salto al aire para tener más libertad de movimiento. En el aire, ocurrió el mismo forcejeo...

"¿Quien eres?"

Yamato no entendía por qué se sentía extraño con ese sujeto, e hizo esa pregunta mientras el sonido del chirriar del acero se escuchaba claramente.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" Gritó Taichi con enojo en sus palabras saltando de la misma forma que los otros para atacar a su adversario, su orgullo había sido herido cuando el sujeto lo había empujado con tanta facilidad, y por eso él no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados… ese tipo se la había ganado. El sujeto, que seguía forcejeando con Yamato, al sentir la presencia de Taichi hizo el mismo movimiento anteriormente usado para apartar a Taichi, sólo que en este momento lo usó contra Yamato, mas los mercenarios ya estaban preparados para su ataque y Yamato terminó aguantando ese movimiento sorpresa, y Taichi ya estaba cerca para darle el ataque definitivo pero...

Una flecha negra se cruzó en el camino del moreno.

"No te preocupes, yo te cubriré."

Habló _dulcemente _el segundo sujeto dirigiéndose a su compañero, quien peleaba contra los dos mercenarios.

En la confusión de la flecha, el sujeto logró superar a Yamato y lo hizo retroceder, ambos aterrizaron en tierra y ya era el turno de Taichi para medir fuerzas con el espadachín. El moreno era más rudo con sus ataques y poco a poco hacía retroceder al sujeto, pero cuando iba a darle otro golpe definitivo...

Otra flecha negra se cruzó en su camino, y la risita del arquero encapuchado no se hizo esperar.

Yamato no tardó en darse cuenta de lo problemático que era el segundo encapuchado con su arco, por lo que decidió ir a atacarlo. Sin embargo el encapuchado, al verse amenazado por el rubio, no hacía ni un gesto para defenderse.

Pero el ataque del rubio fue detenido bruscamente. De repente la espada del primer encapuchado estaba delante de Yamato, otra vez, el espadachín encapuchado estaba defendiendo al arquero.

"He dicho que yo seré su oponente."

Pero si Taichi estaba peleando con él ¿no? No, ahora Taichi miraba desde lejos, incrédulo, al espadachín. Se había movido tan rápidamente dejándolo colgado en pleno ataque para irse a proteger al arquero. Eso hizo rabiar más a Taichi. Y las risitas que soltaba el arquero encapuchado cada vez que se salían con la suya empezaban a hartar a Yamato.

Y así continuó la batalla, cada mercenario lanzando sus ataques y esquivando los ataques de su oponente y las flechas negras del arquero que cada vez eran lanzadas con más frecuencia. Más sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo… los mercenarios no mostraban ni un signo de cansancio.

* * *

Quería salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, quería correr para no ver más ese lugar, quería olvidar todo esa horrible vista que tenía frente a sus ojos… pero por alguna razón, no lo hacía. Sólo seguía caminando instintivamente, sin saber a donde ir, sin saber por dónde salir, sin saber por qué estaba ahí… observando todo ese _espectáculo_ que se alzaba a su alrededor, cualquier lugar a donde miraba tenía lo mismo, en todos los lugares había la misma escena: personas agonizando, unas tratando de sobrevivir, otras ya muertas, todas sangrando… la sangre se veía por todos lados y eso no era algo que disfrutaba ver, eso era algo que nadie disfrutaba ver… estaba en medio de un campo de batalla.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué seguía portando el mismo vestido con el que había salido de su país esa noche? ¿Por qué parecía como si nadie supiera que ella estaba ahí? ¿Por qué se atravió a susurrar lo siguiente…?

"Tan-ta guerra, tan-tas muertes, tan-to sufrimiento, y yo… ¡yo nunca supe de esto!"

Sus palabras tenían una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía, no podía evitar mirar todo el ese escenario frente a sus ojos, los gritos desgarradores de las personas sufriendo, unos luchando por vivir, otros clamando la muerte para detener su sufrimiento.

"Ahora me dejan una tarea de la cual no sé nada, no sé que tengo que hacer, no sé por qué estoy aquí, ¡no sé por qué me lo dejaron todo a mí! No sé… nada."

En ese instante, todo a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer y se hacía negro, ahora no había nada, pero las anteriores imágenes seguían pasándose libremente en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué si yo no sé nada más que vivir… como una princesa? ¿Por qué si yo ni siquiera sé que le pasó a mis padres? ¿Sí ni siquiera pude hacer nada para salvarlos? ¿Por qué si soy una… ignorante?"

Y ese fue el detonante, ese último susurró fue el detonante para dejarse caer y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, lágrimas de amargura salían por sus ojos, lágrimas que no daban señal alguna de parar, lágrimas que _nadie_ podría parar, sólo…

"¿Dices que eres _ignorante_?"

Una estruendosa voz se dejó escuchar como un eco en su cabeza. Ella, estremecida, rápidamente alzó su vista.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando saber quien le interrumpía en su momento de fragilidad, deseando que quien sea que esté ahí se fuera, quería estar sola. Movió su vista mirando a todos lados… todo seguía oscuro, no había nadie.

"¿Entonces prefieres saberlo todo?" se volvió a escuchar la voz con la misma intensidad.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Volvió a preguntar la joven, y con las preguntas, sus lágrimas poco a poco empezaban a secarse.

"Dime que es mejor, ¿vivir en la completa_ ignorancia_ o… quizás saber incluso la hora exacta de tu muerte?" La voz interrogó con tal suspicacia y diversión que sólo logró que la joven se alterara.

"¿Qué dices? ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!" Si había algo que no le gustaba era que no le hicieran caso y a esas alturas ella ya estaba demasiado irritada.

"Para querer saber muchas cosas, vives en la _ignorancia_, si una respuesta no la consigues de otra persona, ¿por qué no la averiguas tú misma?" pero la estruendosa voz tenía un objetivo y por eso no iba a hacer ningún caso a las cuestiones de la joven.

"¡Deja de preguntarme cosas! ¡Respóndeme!"

Era sorprendente ver como ella podía cambiar rápidamente de humor. Su tristeza había desaparecido por completo, ahora ese sentimiento era reemplazado por el enojo y la ira.

La voz soltó una sonora carcajada. "Debes empezar por aprender, _princesita_, que no todos te darán las respuestas que quieres, que si quieres dejar de vivir en la _ignorancia_, debes buscar tú misma tus propias respuestas…" mientras la voz se hacía escuchar, de las sombras surgía una figura que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para mostrar su rostro, ella no pudo más y…

"¡No!"

Mimi se levantó sobresaltada, con su respiración agitada. Lo que acababa de ver parecía tan real, pero con sólo ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, se daba cuenta que tan sólo había sido un sueño. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una improvisada cama al frente de una fogata. Sus ojos aún le ardían, por haber llorado anteriormente, pero con sólo recordar los hechos que ocurrieron las anteriores horas, las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Inconcientemente tocó la piedra que estaba colgando de su cuello… el último regalo de su madre.

Intentó levantarse, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que automáticamente seguían saliendo, trataba de ser fuerte, pero ¿cómo serlo?

Quería distraerse, tenía que hacerlo y además averiguar como es que había llegado a lo que parecía una cueva. Fue por eso que empezó a caminar hacia lo que pensaba era la salida. Conforme sentía que la corriente de aire era cada vez más fría empezó a escuchar el sonido del choque de acero, un sonido que la dejó intrigada, por lo que se puso a caminar con mayor rapidez. Poco tiempo después llegó a la salida.

Con sólo ver esa escena pudo recordar muchas cosas. Esos jóvenes que se supone debían protegerla estaban ahí, chocando sus espadas contra un sujeto encapuchado. Mientras, otro encapuchado se trasladaba rápidamente de árbol en árbol a la vez que les lanzaba flechas negras.

Quedó asombrada al ver la pelea, nunca había presenciado una, sin embargo era difícil seguirlos con la vista, eran muy rápidos. Pese a eso, se quedo más admirada por los sujetos encapuchados, a estos les rodeaba un aura negra… aunque ésta cada vez se iba haciendo más débil.

* * *

Todo ese lugar era un gran campo vacío, era difícil creer que uno que otro árbol creciera en esa tierra esteril y sin vida, no había nada alrededor, nada, nada a excepción de una única edificación iluminada por la luna: una inmensa torre negra alzandose completamente sola en ese lugar. Tan tétrica que era difícil imaginarse que alguien viviera ahí, tan difícil imaginar que las luces que salían de algunos pisos mostraban que había más de una persona viviendo en el lugar. Una torre que alvergaba más secretos de los que alguien pudiera imaginar.

En la cima de esa torre se encontraba la figura con capa negra viendo atentamente el_ paisaje _que se alzaba alrededor de dicha torre. En su mano había una especie de reloj que llevaba una cuenta regresiva.

_9:59_

Era lo que marcaba y el tiempo se hacía cada vez más corto, seguía bajando a los segundos.

Pero la mente del encapuchado sólo divagaba en los recuerdos de lo que sucedió horas atrás. Cuando el otro encapuchado llegó al templo donde había dado muerte a Gennai diciendo que le tenía que dar una _noticia_. Sus pensamientos aún recordaban lo que su compañero le había dicho.

_"Los dos angelitos acaban de hacer una travesura."_

_Fue la _noticia_ que recibió, algo que lo dejó descolocado, ya que tenía las sospechas de a qué se estaba refiriendo. No obstante, su compañero terminó de explicarle._

_"No sé de qué forma, pero se enteraron de la ubicación de los mercenarios, ahora mismo deben estar en camino para emboscarlos."_

_"¿Pero cómo permitieron que salieran de la torre?" preguntó con enojo en su voz, aunque eso no intimidaba al otro sujeto, ambos conocían sus límites._

_"Utilizaron la excusa de ir tras el elegido número 5, algo que no es mentira… pero tu y yo sabemos muy bien cual es el verdadero objetivo de esos dos." Recalcó con astucia lo que ambos sabían de antemano._

_"No voy a permitirlo, ellos no podrán contra esos… _mercenarios _–una palabra que fue pronunciada con sumo rencor-. Haré que regresen inmediatamente." Empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia la entrada/salida del templo con intención de cumplir sus palabras._

_"Tal vez…" interrumpió el segundo, haciendo que el primero se detenga. "Tal vez deberías dejar que hicieran lo que quieren –con esa frase recibió una mirada amenazante del primero, pero él no se inmuto y prosiguió-, al menos por el tiempo límite. Tú sabes, tan sólo hemos observado a esos mercenarios desde lejos, jamás han utilizado todas sus fuerzas. Los _pequeños _servirían para saber hasta que punto han llegado sus fuerzas, por lo menos para hacer cálculos más __específicos." Terminó esperando la reacción del primero.  
_

_"¡No los vas a utilizar como ratas de laboratorio!" gritó exaltado el primero al saber las intenciones de su compañero, quien ya se esperaba esa reacción. "Sé hasta donde pueden llegar los poderes de esos mercenarios, no es necesario saber más. Ellos regresarán ahora mismo." Terminó tajante con la intención de seguir con su camino, pero la frase del segundo hizo que de nueva cuenta se detuviera._

_"Ah, había olvidado que tú mejor que nadie conoce hasta donde llegan los poderes de esos mercenarios cuando se enojan." Al ver la quietud en la que había dejado a su compañero, sonrió. "Pero ten en cuenta esto, puesto que, por desobedecer las órdenes, los _pequeños_ tendrán que ser castigados… y yo estoy más que seguro que tú no pondrás un dedo sobre ellos __–__sonrió con más libertad sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad-__. ¿Por qué no tomas esto como su forma de castigo?, así ya no tendrás que hacerlo con tus propias manos." Un breve silencio inundó el lugar, el primer sujeto parecía meditar las palabras del segundo, pero él -decidido a cumplir su objetivo- agregó. "Necesito saber cuánto han aumentado en sus poderes, ¿o vas a comparar la fuerza que tenían hace cinco años con la fuerza que actualmente tienen?"_

_Luego de otro breve silencio, el primer sujeto contestó _derrotado_. "De acuerdo. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que será suficiente su __castigo?" Preguntó con ironía, sin querer agregar ni una sola palabra más.  
_

_El segundo sonrió con más satisfacción aún. "Para mi es suficiente una hora, pero al final, es tu decisión así que todo lo dejo en tus manos."_

_Sin decir más, el primer encapuchado salió por la puerta dejando al segundo solo en ese templo, lo último que escuchó de él fue: "Hmm, que interesante, _alguien_ está teniendo _algo_ muy interesante."_

_Pero eso ya no le incumbía al primer encapuchado, él tenía sus asuntos y el compañero que dejo en el templo tenían los suyos. Apostaba todo lo que tenía a que él se había quedado en el templo investigando todo lo que ahí había, después de todo así era su naturaleza curiosa._

_Hizo un dibujo en el aire con la daga dorada que sacó de entre sus ropas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba sobre un enorme pájaro negro volando a través del cielo de la noche, atravesando la luna llena. Volaron por poco tiempo hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba en esos momentos: la cima de la torre negra._

Echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj, el cual ya estaba por llegar al cero, por lo que ya era hora de hacer su _trabajo_. Llegó hasta el ascensor y bajó los pisos necesarios para llegar a su destino. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos de la edificación hasta llegar a una habitación con el techo alto, las ventanas también eran altas y las paredes pintadas con unos paisajes abstractos.

Apenas entró, un pajarillo se le acercó volando, posándose en su hombro, dando pequeños saltos en el mismo, para después posarse en la mano derecha del sujeto quien aún tenía la capucha cubriendo su rostro. Y con el pajarillo posado en su mano, caminó hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la habitación.

De pie frente a su ventana, levantó su rostro hacia la luz de la luna llena, unos ojos rojos que hace tiempo que habían dejado de mostrar calidez se vieron en su rostro femenino. Uno que otro mechón de pelo castaño rojizo rozaba su cara. En seguida, su vista se posó en el pajarillo.

"Ya sabes que hacer." Susurró, y por un momento casi imperceptible sus ojos rojos se tornaron más oscuros, para luego regresar a la normalidad. "Trae de vuelta a mis dos esbirros." Y ni bien terminó de decir la frase, el pajarillo alzó el vuelo hacia el horizonte.

* * *

El choque de espadas no dejaba de escucharse, junto con el chirriar del acero. Los movimientos eran rápidos, tan rápidos que una persona _normal_ no podría verlos.

"El tiempo se está agotando." Susurró el arquero encapuchado con su _dulce_ voz, mirando hacia el cielo. "Tenemos que terminar con esto pronto." Disparó otras flechas hacia sus oponentes, para variar, estos ya las esquibaban con suma facilidad.

"¡Ya me estoy cansando de ustedes!" Gritó Taichi, alejándose del espadachín encapuchado de un salto hacia atrás, sus enemigos eran muy resistentes y el castaño ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia. "No quería usar esto, pero ustedes me obligaron." Expresó con enojo mientras ponía su espada al frente. Yamato se puso a su lado, adivinando lo que Taichi estaba a punto de hacer.

A la vez, el espadachín encapuchado se puso a unos pasos delante de su compañero arquero, quedando ambos grupos frente a frente: los mercenarios delante de la entrada de la cueva y los encapuchados delante de la entrada al bosque.

"¿Ya te cansaste de jugar?" Preguntó Yamato, sabiendo la respuesta, conocía lo precipitado que era su compañero, aunque en este caso ya se había tardado.

"Ya he esperado demasiado, y estos aún no se dan por vencidos, no queda otra opción."

El moreno sonrió de lado, susurró algo imperceptible para los oídos de cualquiera y de su pecho una luz naranja empezó a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, de su cuerpo empezaba a emerger un aura naranja que crecía poco a poco, y su espada experimentaba los mismos fenómenos…

El arquero encapuchado, sin embargo, miraba directamente a la luna. La luz de la luna mostró unos ojos rubíes que reflejaban… ¡pánico! Sus ojos ya no miraban a la Luna, sino que enfocaban a un pequeño pajarillo que volaba por encima de sus cabezas. _'¡Oh no! Ya nos descubrieron.'_ Pensó con horror.

"¡Estoy preparado para cualquier sorpresa de ustedes!"

El espadachín encapuchado, sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía atrás de él, miraba como el aura del moreno crecía más y más.

"Ta… Ta…" Tartamudeó el arquero, pero con sólo eso, llamó la atención de su compañero espadachín, quien volteó para mirarlo, diciendole de esta forma que continuara. "…Tenemos que irnos." Habló con su dulce voz natural, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo su compañero escuchara. Pero esa frase no le gustó para nada a su compañero espadachín.

"¿¡Estás loca!? Aún queda tiempo, es suficiente para que podamos terminar con ellos de una vez por todas, no podemos regresar—" Pero la tajante frase del arquero no le dejó terminar.

"¡Ya lo saben!"

Frase que respaldo al señalar el pájaro que volaba sobre ellos. Eso fue suficiente para que el espadachín obedezca…

Yamato ya se había preparado para hacer lo mismo que Taichi, aunque sabía que con sólo uno sería suficiente, él también quería participar… no obstante, algo le detuvo. Lo que le detuvo fue el ver a sus adversarios tan fuera de sí de un momento a otro, el verlos tan intranquilos de un momento a otro. Les pasaba algo, lo sospechaba y estaba tratando de averiguarlo. No pudo evitar ver que uno de ellos, el que portaba el arco, miraba insistentemente hacia la luna, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto. No encontró nada extraño a excepción de… un pajarillo volando por encima de ellos en forma muy… ¿sospechosa? Ese pájaro tenía algo muy _familiar_, como la mayoría de cosas que veía en ese día, pero no pudo seguir analizando, la voz del espadachín lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento. En verdad hubiera querido acabar con ustedes en este momento, pero las circunstancias no se pudieron dar de esa forma."

La última oración del espadachín encapuchado tenía una mezcla de frustración con… _miedo_.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Acaso tratas de huir!?"

Taichi ya estaba preparado para luchar _–_el aura naranja ya lo había rodeado completamente- y no permitiría que nadie huyera. No ahora, cuando ya llegaba la mejor parte de la pelea.

"No huimos, sólo estamos posponiendo la batalla. De todas maneras ésta no será la última vez que nos vean. Pero ahora, tenemos que retirarnos."

Y dicho y hecho, los encapuchados, de un salto a los árboles, se fueron rápidamente.

"¡Ni crean que les dejaré huir!"

Gritó Taichi dispuesto a seguirlos, pero una espada se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Qué haces Yamato?, si los dejamos huir ahora, serán una molestia en el futuro."

"Siempre tan precipitado Tai, podremos derrotarles en otra ocasión. Ahora tenemos _otras_ cosas que hacer."

Yamato señaló disimuladamente atrás de ellos. Taichi entendió al instante cuando vio a una chica castaña con vestido rosa asomada en la entrada de la cueva observando estupefacta el lugar por donde los extraños habían desaparecido.

"De acuerdo."

Contestó Taichi resignado, y guardó su espada dentro de su vaina a la vez que el aura que lo rodeaba se desvanecía por completo.

'_Además de que tengo la mera sensación, de que nos arrepentiríamos si les hacemos daño.'_ Pensó Yamato para sí, mientras repetía el gesto de su compañero, guardaba su espada.

* * *

En el templo donde anteriormente estaba Gennai, el sujeto que se había quedado ahí estaba viendo atentamente el cuadro al fondo de ese salón, el cuadro que Gennai veía antes de _morir_. Ya había revisado todo ese templo, pero ese cuadro llamaba especialmente su atención. Tenía muchos símbolos pintados en diferentes colores y posiciones que le daban un aire abstracto. Se acerco a él y lo tocó en el centro, un sonido sordo hizo eco en el silencio del lugar, y el cuadro se desubicó dando paso a una pequeña puerta en la pared, como la de una caja fuerte.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

"¿Pero que puede ser tan importante para ser guardado de esta forma?" Preguntó para si mismo, sabiendo que estaba completamente solo en el lugar.

Abrió la portilla de la caja fuerte, nada que unos cuantos códigos numéricos no lograran hacer, lo que para él resultaba demasiado fácil. Sonrió al observar lo que había adentro… unos cuantos papeles. Los agarró, observó y revisó, y no pudo evitar voltear a ver al cadáver que estaba en el centro del salón.

"¡Vaya Gennai! Sabía que no confiabas en la tecnología, ¿pero llegar al punto de poner esta información en hojas de papel? Déjame decirte que no puedo estar más decepcionado."

Agarró un pequeño aparato, del tamaño de un reloj de bolsillo, y con él, una luz proyectó los papeles que sostenía en sus manos, como escaneándolos, sin embargo, estos poco a poco iban desapareciendo para al final, desaparecer por completo… como si se hubieran metido dentro del aparato.

"Sinceramente esperaba algo mejor de tu parte, después de todo fuiste mi maestro –siguió hablando con nadie en especial-, en fin aunque no lo creas, todavía siento algo de aprecio hacia ti y por eso no destruiré tu templo."

Guardó el aparato y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, ya había revisado todo el lugar y ya tenía todo lo que quería. Antes de salir dio una última mirada hacia el cadáver.

"No sé qué razón tuviste para hacernos las cosas fáciles. Siempre dijiste que con información valiosa no se juega, y yo que pensé que tú más que nadie tomaría en cuenta su consejo. De todas maneras gracias, gracias por decirnos dónde están las _piedras sagradas_ restantes."

* * *

_continuará_...

**

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Tenía que haber subido este capitulo hace mucho, pero no tuve tiempo para subirlo... en fin, hablando de lo que en verdad importa, tengo que aceptar que no sé mucho sobre peleas (sí como no) y la pelea de este capitulo traté de hacerla lo más entendible posible -con eso de nombrarlos como espadachin y arquero respectivamente, espero no haberlos confundido :S-, perdonenme si no entendieron nada, es comprensible y prometo mejorar para los siguientes capítulos, este fic tendrá muchas peleas XD bueno tb agregué más descripciones (creo que incluso exageré) sobre Taichi y Yamato, el primero es más acción y el segundo es más reflección (XD) bueno tb hay algo más sobre los encapuchados, supongo que ya tendrán sus sospechas de quienes son (en serio, soy muy predecible), tengo programado decir sus identidades el siguiente capítulo así que pueden hacer sus apuestas (¬¬). **

**En fin, tengo tiempo libre estos días (en realidad... no) por las fiestas que se vienen, (****si**** fiestas!! y antes de olvidarme, a todos los peruanos que lleguen a leer esto les digo: **

**¡¡Felices fiestas patrias!! **

Celebren todo lo que quieran celebrar estos días XP, relajense este 28 y... me abstengo de hablar de política.**)  
**

**Como decía, tengo días libres por lo que trataré de avanzar en este y el otro fic, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Saludos!!  
**

**Umi-lizs5**


	4. CAP3: Princesa, hada y bruja

_**Digimon no me pertenece punto.**_

_Agradecimientos a: _**SoraTakenouchii,** **zulema, angel-moONn!/b/c, dark-fallen-angel91, Beo-MatT1**,_ Arigatou por dejar review y gomen por la tardanza. Para los que perdieron la trama, el primer parrafo es un pequeño resumen de lo anterior.  
_

* * *

Taichi y Yamato son dos mercenarios que trabajan con un objetivo en común. Su última misión consiste en llevar a Mimi, la princesa de un país en guerra, a la sede del gobierno mundial, donde se supone ella estará a salvo, ya que, la ciudad capital dónde vivía estaba a punto de ser atacada por un ejército desconocido. Por otra parte un grupo de encapuchados hacen otro tipo de misiones, anteriormente uno de ellos asesinó a Gennai y después otro robó unos papeles que él guardaba, ambos hechos ocurridos en un templo antiguo. Posteriormente, dos de ellos atacaron a Taichi y Yamato… sin mucho éxito. ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de estas personas? ¿Y cuál es el objetivo de los mercenarios y estos encapuchados? Aún faltan muchos misterios por ser descubiertos y otros por ser revelados.

**CAPÍTULO 3: La princesa, el hada y la bruja**

La ciudad capital fue una ciudad próspera, con tanta tecnología que cualquiera hubiera deseado verla alguna vez, los grandes edificios y las carreteras flotantes rodeados por los enormes muros, esos que la protegieron de los extraños. Esa mañana ya no quedaba nada de lo que era esa gran ciudad, lo único que quedaba eran escombros y ruinas producto de la lucha armada que ahí había ocurrido en tan solo una noche, y que no había dejado ninguna persona viva.

Numerosos soldados paseaban por los restos de lo que fue esa _próspera_ ciudad, todos ellos vestidos de negro y cascos que tapaban completamente sus rostros. Habían tenido _unas cuantas bajas _la noche anterior, nada que preocupara al comandante a cargo de ellos, después de todo, la resistencia había sido mínima como siempre. Era por eso que en esa mañana, él miraba con suma complacencia su trabajo desde uno de los edificios que _orgullosamente_ había destruido.

"Comandante Ichijouji."

Un soldado se dirigió a su comandante, el que se diferenciaba de los soldados comunes de ese ejército negro por no tener casco, y por poseer una capa azul oscuro, un azul como sus ojos y sus cabellos. Ése era el hombre responsable de la destrucción de aquella ciudad (y de otras tantas): Ichijouji Ken.

"Señor, ya encontramos la piedra." Al oír la noticia, el peli-azul sonrió con satisfacción, la única razón por la que sus soldados permanecieron ahí hasta esa mañana era para encontrar esa dichosa piedra a la que se refería el soldado.

Una vez lo guiaron hasta el lugar indicado, que resultó ser la _antigua_ plaza del destruido palacio (donde hasta el día anterior vivieron los reyes), pudo ver la imponente piedra que los soldados preparaban para transportar. De más de dos metros de alto, forma rectangular, sus caras estaban adornadas en su totalidad por decenas, tal vez cientos, de símbolos extraños. Un símbolo en especial, más grande que los otros, sobresalía en el centro de las caras de la roca. Sin avisar a nadie se acercó a dicha estructura. Aquella estructura llamada _Piedra Sagrada._

"Comandante…" Ken levantó su mano para callar al soldado que trató de decirle algo, además de hacer que todos aquellos que estaban cerca de la roca, se alejaran para darle paso a su superior.

Ichijouji inspeccionó de arriba a abajo dicha piedra, pasando su mano sobre ella a cada paso, lentamente como si el tiempo se detuviera en cada símbolo que tocaba, terminando por darle la vuelta completa ante la mirada atenta de sus soldados. Pronto, su atención fue captada por un peculiar agujero dentro del símbolo central.

"¿Dónde está la gema?" preguntó sin rodeos, sabiendo de antemano que ese agujero debería estar ocupado con una gema… una esmeralda.

"Comandante…" El soldado que anteriormente trató de hablarle dio un paso adelante. "Lo que quería decirle Señor, era que, buscamos cada centímetro de la roca, incluso en toda el área cercana y no pudimos hallarla." Pausó un momento, esperando alguna reacción de su superior, pero la expresión en Ken era indescriptible. "Nosotros… creemos que se la llevaron antes de que atacáramos, por lo que…" el soldado se calló a sí mismo al ver la mirada fría del comandante.

"Así que no hay ninguna gema." Ichijouji hizo aquella pregunta/afirmación que no hizo más que intimidar a aquellos que tenía alrededor.

"No, no… señor." Contestó el mismo soldado, más por obligación que por otra cosa, ya que el miedo empezaba a surgir de sus entrañas, tenía temor de que cualquiera de sus palabras desatara la ira de su superior.

Pero era demasiado tarde y Ken ya mostraba a través de sus ojos su ira creciente, debido a ese pequeño incidente. Él era un hombre estricto y normalmente nadie que tuviera un cargo inferior a él se atrevía, ni podía, cuestionarle algo, porque si no, recibiría las consecuencias de su osadía… la muerte. Mucho menos le gustaba tener algún fallo en su plan, ya que esa pequeña falta era algo que tal vez terminaría por lamentar. Y por eso ahora, el haber prácticamente perdido ese pequeño objeto le molestaba y le enojaba en demasía. No, no podía haber llegado tarde, ¡no podía haber fallado! sentía la necesidad de desahogarse, y la única forma que conocía de hacerlo estaba frente a él: deshacerse de todos esos inservibles soldados que no pudieron encontrar una simple gema, aunque estos no tuvieran la culpa. Sin embargo, cómo una respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas, y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a desatar su cólera en sus soldados.

'_Tienes una nueva misión, regresa inmediatamente…'_

Unas palabras resonaron en su mente como un eco, haciendo que su concentración se desviara… había alguien más superior a él. Sin decir más palabras volteó para que sus soldados no notaran su cambio.

"Recojan esa piedra y regresemos a la base." Dijo sin más para salir inmediatamente de ahí, ante el alivio de sus soldados. "¡A la torre negra, ahora!" mandó con el mismo tono de autoridad una vez estuvo alejado de cualquier inferior a él. A los segundos ya todos estaban listos para partir llevándose la Piedra Sagrada con ellos.

* * *

"Ya no puedo más." Mimi cayó rendida cerca del tronco de un árbol, habían caminado demasiado, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho y todavía parecía que el bosque no terminaría nunca, eso cansaba a cualquiera. Sus acompañantes sólo se miraron vencidos, ellos estaban acostumbrados a caminar, por eso no sentían ni un poco de cansancio, lo malo era que si ella estaba cansada, ellos tenían que parar. Suspiraron, al menos habían avanzado hasta la mitad del bosque, aunque todavía faltaba demasiado para llegar a su destino.

"Movilidad. En la próxima ciudad debemos encontrar alguna movilidad." Comentó Yamato mientras se alejaba unos pasos, anotando mentalmente las cosas que faltaban para el camino, y que por su salida abrupta de la ciudad capital no habían podido obtener.

"Pero a este paso, la noche nos alcanzará antes que lleguemos a una ciudad." Susurró Taichi en voz baja, mirando a los alrededores.

Mimi terminó de acomodarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, para descansar.

"¿Pueden dejarme sola?" pidió mirándoles con súplica, quizás ya tenía algo de confianza hacia ellos, debido a su pelea de la noche anterior, pero ella necesitaba su espacio ¿no? Después de todo, estar con dos hombres no era muy cómodo, ella estaba acostumbrada a su privacidad. Tal vez ellos entendieron esto, ya que después de pensarlo por un momento, y encogerse de hombros, se alejaron silenciosamente.

La ligera brisa movió las hojas de los árboles, todos los sonidos del bosque daban una sensación de tranquilidad que Mimi quiso disfrutar cerrando los ojos, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Después de unos segundos, los volvió a abrir y lo que vio a su alrededor la dejó desconcertada. De repente todos esos árboles habían sido reemplazados por un campo lleno de flores de distintos tipos y colores, incluso los diferentes aromas inundaban el ambiente, columnas de cemento también se alzaban rodeando el lugar. Volteó hacia ambos lados y lo mismo se veía por todas partes. Además el sol parecía alumbrar con mayor intensidad, irritando sus ojos.

Conforme se iba acostumbrando al lugar que definitivamente no era el bosque, empezó a escuchar una canción… una melodía demasiado conocida para ella. Y fue por eso que se paró y buscó con insistencia el origen de esa voz, caminó unos metros conforme la escuchaba con mayor volumen. Más desconcertada quedó al encontrarla. Una niña castaña cantaba sentada al pie de una piedra rectangular gigantesca, la forma cómo lo hacía le era… muy familiar.

Cuando la niña terminó de cantar, Mimi enseguida quiso preguntarle sobre la canción, pero la niña se adelantó a hablar.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás tu opinión?" la niña se dirigió a alguien sentado al otro lado de la roca rectangular, un niño que hasta ese momento Mimi notaba. Y con sólo verlo, la princesa lo reconoció al instante. Ese niño era… "¿Acaso no te gustó Koushiro?" volvió a preguntar la niña haciendo un puchero al ver que el niño no contestaba, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada… al parecer la piedra era más interesante que la niña.

Y Mimi entendió que no podían verla, que era invisible para ambos niños, porque…

"No es eso." Susurró el niño pelirrojo, quizás queriendo agregar algo más…

"¿Entonces sí te gusto?" pero la niña se volvió a adelantar con los ánimos elevados.

Porque Mimi comenzó a entender todos los hechos que ocurrían en ese momento, entender no, más bien recordar, ahora se daba cuenta porque la melodía le parecía tan conocida, ¡esa era su canción!, y claro que su forma de cantar le era familiar, porque era ella, ¡la niña castaña era ella! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Además, recién se daba cuenta que esas flores eran cómo las de su palacio, es más, ¡estaba en su palacio! Pero qué hacía en ese recuerdo, ¿por qué justo en ese recuerdo?, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque la conversación entre los niños continuaba.

"No me refiero a eso…" respondió sin mayor explicación el niño pelirrojo, algo que ni a la Mimi de niña ni a la adolescente le gustó, pero la Mimi adolescente ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación, la niña, es decir, ella, se enojaría con el niño, le gritaría algunas cosas por no tener la educación siquiera de escuchar a alguien entre otras, y para terminar, saldría corriendo.

"¡Eres… eres un insensible!" y tal como Mimi (adolescente) lo pensó y predijo, la niña salió corriendo despareciendo de su vista. Era obvio, ya que ella lo había vivido, sin embargo, aunque ella también estaba enojada con él, por alguna razón se quedó mirando al niño pelirrojo.

"Me refería a que esa gema verde brilló mientras cantabas." El chico por fin volteó su vista hacia el lugar por dónde la niña había desaparecido y pronunció esas palabras aún sabiendo que se encontraba solo, mientras señalaba un punto en el centro de la gigantesca piedra rectangular. Intrigada por aquellas palabras, que ella de niña nunca había escuchado, Mimi se acercó a la piedra y pudo constatar que en el centro de la piedra había un punto verde… una gema verde, que tenía una forma tan particular que no pudo evitar sacar la gema que le había regalado su madre. Con ello constató de qué se trataba de la misma gema.

¿Qué significaba esto?

El viento empezó a soplar, cada vez con más fuerza, los pétalos de las flores empezaron a volar y girar en torno a ella, ¡el niño ya no estaba por ninguna parte!, y la gigantesca roca empezaba a mostrar símbolos por todo su relieve, como si fueran esculpidos por el cada vez más fuerte viento. Pero el viento no sólo se llevaba eso, también empezaba a llevarse… ¡el suelo! Vio con horror que el suelo de su alrededor empezaba a levantarse y desaparecer junto con el viento. Pronto, lo único que quedaba era el piso donde yacían ella y la roca, pero el viento no se detenía, ¡y poco a poco también empezó a llevarse a la roca! Cuando sintió que el viento también se la llevaría a ella… abrió los ojos repentinamente y descubrió el paisaje del bosque donde estaba desde el principio.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una visión? ¿Desde qué momento había dejado de ser real? Movió la cabeza dispuesta a pararse, ya había descansado demasiado.

* * *

La oscuridad era la reina en ese lugar, en aquella habitación de la torre negra. Ni siquiera un rayo de luz se colaba por las ventanas, simplemente porque estas no existían. Las tres personas en su interior ya se habían acostumbrado a ese ambiente, a esa oscuridad, a ese perturbador y cada vez más desagradable silencio. Dos personas de rodillas, como haciendo reverencia a la otra persona, que yacía parada. Cada segundo que pasaba era un sufrimiento eterno para las dos personas que estaban en posición de reverencia. Ellos esperaban el destino inminente que les esperaba. Su castigo por haber desobedecido una orden directa de su superior.

La tercera tan sólo estaba parada dándoles la espalda. Agarrando la conocida daga dorada, bordeando los grabados de la empuñadura con sus dedos. Miraba con particular interés una manta negra frente a ella, en el fondo de la habitación. En realidad era una manta negra que cubría algo más grande.

"Que no vuelva a suceder." Dijo de repente la pelirroja. Sin ninguna capa negra que ocultara su rostro, Takenouchi Sora volteó hacia ellos, soltando a la vez la daga que sostenía momentos antes, la que se clavó directamente en el piso. "No vuelvan a desobedecer las órdenes, ni tampoco vuelvan a hacer cosas sin permiso." Al momento de terminar de hablar, un pajarillo llegó volando de algún lugar de la habitación, posándose con naturalidad en el hombro de la pelirroja, quien esperaba pacientemente alguna respuesta de sus _dos_ _esbirros_.

"Lo… lo sentimos. Sólo queríamos… sólo queríamos cumplir nuestra venganza." Expresó uno de ellos, aquel que agarraba la espada incrustada delante de él. Su cabellera rubia contrastante con la oscuridad y sus ojos zafiro mirándola con una especie de determinación. "No podíamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos." Levantó levemente el tono de voz. La que estaba a su lado sólo mantenía su mirada rubí en el suelo, con sus cortos cabellos castaños tapándole parte del rostro, agarraba el arco con grabados de murciélago delante de ella. Ellos eran Takeru y Hikari respectivamente. _Simplemente_ Takeru y Hikari, los dos esbirros de Sora.

"Takeru-kun." La pelirroja se acercó a él, hablándole directamente, pero con una especie de… ternura. Levantó su rostro para mirarle a los ojos. "Si nosotros dijimos que no se enfrentaran a ellos, fue porque era necesario. Las cosas no se hacen de forma precipitada, tienen que pensar antes de actuar."

"¡No!" exclamó la chica castaña levantando abruptamente su vista, sus ojos tristes la miraron para luego replicar con su dulce voz. "Takeru no tuvo nada que ver, todo fue mi culpa. Yo… yo quería ir… y Takeru sólo…"

"¡Hikari detente!" el grito del rubio impidió que ella siguiera hablando. Él hizo el ademán de levantarse para ir con ella, pero la pelirroja la detuvo.

"Hikari-chan." Sora se acercó a la chica de catorce años para acariciarle la mejilla y susurrar con afecto. "Estás débil Hikari-chan, a cada momento que pasa estás más débil. Al utilizar tus fuerzas en esa pelea te debilitaste más. Lo que hicieron fue muy imprudente…"

"Pero Takeru no…" volvió a replicar la castaña sin poder evitarlo. La pelirroja se alejó un poco.

"¡Yo también quería ir!" exclamó el rubio sin permitir ni querer que Hikari lo defienda, en sus ojos estaba impresa la determinación que lo caracterizaba. "Entiéndenos Sora. Teníamos que ir, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos caminan con libertad extendiendo su esencia maligna por todos los lugares que pisan."

Sora suspiró. "Tenemos el mismo objetivo, por supuesto que los entiendo, pero esa no es ninguna excusa. ¿Estuvieron conscientes que en la batalla ellos ni siquiera habían usado la mitad de su fuerza?" se alejo unos pasos para colocarse entre los dos, su tono de voz aumentó. "¿Se dieron cuenta que prácticamente fueron un juguete para ellos durante todo ese tiempo? Ustedes todavía no tienen a sus _guardianes_ ¡No vuelvan a ponerse en peligro de esa forma tan absurda!"

Su último grito provocó que el pájarillo que estaba en su hombro volara de nueva cuenta hasta perderse en algún lugar de la oscura habitación. Hikari se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo responder, una sensación de remordimiento nació en su interior, Sora tenía razón, no tenía excusa para lo que hizo, habían actuado precipitadamente y sin pensar, y peor aún no tenía excusa por lo que sintió al volver a verlos y causar que por poco los descubrieran… pero Takeru no tenía la culpa. Ella era la única culpable.

"Sora-san." Susurró angustiada. "Sé que soy culpable, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero… yo no quiero, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero que esa tragedia se vuelva a repetir ¡Por eso no puedo quedarme esperando!" terminó poniéndose de pie para encarar a la pelirroja con una valentía propia en su inofensivo rostro.

"No queremos…" Takeru susurró corrigiendo las palabras de la castaña, él sentía una punzada en su interior cada vez que Hikari trataba de librarlo de su error, algo que obviamente él no podía permitir. "Recuérdalo Sora, estamos juntos en esto, porque así lo decidimos. ¡Lo juramos! Y ya no podemos esperar."

Sora los miró. Los únicos instantes en los que podía recordar su sentimientos, en los que sus ojos volvían a mostrar calidez, era con ellos… con los que había tomado como sus _esbirros_, para la propia seguridad de ellos, para protegerlos. Aunque claramente tenía más razones. Después de meditar bien lo que tendría que hacer, decidió lo que tenía que hacer.

"Escuchen." Se les acercó para quedar entre los dos. "Si queremos encargarnos de ellos, tenemos que tener una buena estrategia, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar."

"Lo sabemos, pero acaso… ¿tienes pensado algo?"

Ella atrajo a ambos hacia ella después de escuchar la pregunta de Takeru y, tomándolos por sorpresa, los abrazó. Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos al contacto con ellos.

"No se preocupen. Yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante."

Hikari sintió el abrazo de su protectora, la sorpresa que le causó ese hecho al inicio, desapareció cuando sintió la calidez de aquel contacto, ese abrazo con aquella persona con la que tenía más confianza, esa persona que había estado con ellos en los momentos buenos y malos, esa persona que le proyectaba… paz. Una serenidad que sólo sentía cuando estaba con ella. Sin embargo cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más dejaba de sentir, poco a poco sus músculos se iban relajando y sus ojos se iban cerrando, y poco a poco salió de la realidad.

Y el estruendo que causaron el arco y la espada al caer, fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel oscuro cuarto.

* * *

En otra parte de la torre negra, la cantidad suficiente de soldados transportaba la Piedra Sagrada. Después de haber cruzado varios pasillos, llegaron al lugar dónde la pondrían: un cuarto circular tan grande y tan alto que hasta parecía imposible decir que estuviera dentro de la torre. Mientras los soldados terminaban de colocar la roca, una cámara de seguridad puesta en el techo del cuarto los observaba.

Las imágenes que se captaban desde aquella cámara de seguridad se proyectaban en la pantalla holográfica (de una especie de computadora portatil) de una habitación de la misma torre, siendo ésta la única fuente de luz del lugar, todo lo demás estaba sumido en la oscuridad, como la mayor parte de esa torre. En esa habitación, todo tipo de objetos se veían, un estante con algunos aparatos, una capa negra colgada en la pared y un escritorio sobre el que yacía la computadora al lado de un tablero de ajedrez. Un único hombre, cuyos ojos y cabellos eran confundidos con la oscuridad, se encontraba en el cuarto, sentado frente al escritorio mirando con atención la pantalla. Apretó unas cuantas teclas y ya tenía diferentes acercamientos a la piedra recién traída, acercamientos a las inscripciones y símbolos que llenaban la Piedra Sagrada.

Segundos después, la puerta automática de la habitación se abrió, mostrándose en el umbral de la misma a un individuo con cabellos, ojos y capa azules a punto de entrar a la habitación.

"Llegas a tiempo Ichijouji-kun." Con la puerta abierta, algo de luz pudo entrar al lugar y con ello, el cabello rojo del sujeto frente a la pantalla brilló con suavidad, pero sus ojos oscuros aún no se movían de dicha pantalla.

Ichijouji entró. "Me llamaste Izumi-san. Supongo que ya viste nuestra nueva adquisición." Habló algo intranquilo.

"Sí." Contestó indiferente, todavía mirando los símbolos de la piedra sagrada, un rato de silencio y sacó de sus ropas un aparato conocido, aquel con el que había hecho desaparecer los papeles en el templo de Gennai. "Pero antes, quiero que veas esto." Puso encima del escritorio el aparato, desprendiéndose de aquello que había guardado como su tesoro desde que salió de aquel templo. Ken se acercó y lo tomó. Su mirada interrogante no se hizo esperar. "Miralo por ti mismo." Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Apretar un boton fue suficiente para ver el interior del aparato, las hojas de papel, proyectadas en un holograma. Símbolos inscritos en las hojas, todos semejantes a los que se encontraban en la piedra sagrada. Era obvio que todo eso tenía relación, pero para Ichijouji, no llegaba a más, ya que él no tenía el poder de saber que era lo que significaban aquellos símbolos.

"Ya veo. Es el mismo lenguaje, ¿debo suponer que son más pistas?" Preguntó sin mirar, apretando un último botón del aparato, haciendo que éste dejara de proyectar el holograma.

"Supones bien." Contestó el pelirrojo con la misma indiferencia de siempre, apagó su computador portatil y su vista se dirigió hacia el tablero de ajedrez mientras seguía hablando. "Distintas pistas sobre las ubicaciones de las Piedras Sagradas restantes, recuerda que con la que trajiste sumarían tres, todavía nos faltan cinco para cumplir nuestro objetivo. También otras pistas de algo que hasta ahora desconocía, pero es demasiado pronto para revelar eso. Por eso me intriga saber porqué Gennai nos dio toda esta información tan fácilmente, dudo mucho que haya sido un descuido suyo."

"¿Gennai? Así que por fin lograste matarlo." Ken fue directo al grano.

"Takenouchi-san lo hizo." Luego levantó la vista del tablero que poseía algunas piezas de ajedrez. "Pero no importa quien lo hizo al final, porque al final cumplimos con otro de nuestros objetivos. Ahora no hay ningún estorbo que pueda detener nuestros planes. Ahora yo soy el único que puede leer ese idioma extraño…"

Ichijouji sabía a lo que se refería, esos símbolos que él no podía entender ni descifrar por más que intentara, sólo podía ser entendido por quien tenía en frente, por Izumi Koushiro. Por algún motivo que hasta él mismo no sabía, podía entender y leer claramente ese idioma. Tal vez era eso lo que lo unía al fallecido Gennai, quien también podía leer esos símbolos, mas esa historia la desconocía.

"Pero aún queda por cumplir otro de nuestros objetivos, por eso te llamé." Koushiro pronunció lo que Ken quería escuchar, él no era de las personas que se quedaban sin hacer nada, por algo ya había arrasado con la mitad del país al que atacaban.

"Pues dímelo de una vez… te escucho." Pronunció impaciente haciendo que una sonrisa surca en el rostro de Izumi.

"Si tomamos en cuenta todos los sucesos que acontecen, nosotros llevamos la delantera. Tú debes saber más que nadie el estado de _este país_." Dijo con calma posando su vista de nuevo al tablero de ajedrez. Se notaba claramente la prevalencia de piezas negras sobre las blancas. Agarró una torre negra y con ella sacó del tablero otra pieza blanca. "Sin embargo, todavía hay algo de resistencia." Su vista se posó en una porción del tablero donde unos cuantos peones blancos estaban a punto de llegar al final. "Exactamente, en el oeste, se están reuniendo las últimas fuerzas de este país, supuestamente sin que nosotros no sospechemos nada. He mandado unos cincuenta soldados de reconocimiento ahí, y ninguno regresó."

Ichijouji sonrió. "Mandaste soldados ciegamente hacia una lugar. Ese no es tu estilo Izumi…san."

"Es sólo cuestión de estrategia." De repente las facciones de Izumi se habían endurecido. "Ese país es el pilar para nuestro objetivo. Debemos eliminar hasta los últimos vestigios de resistencia que queden para que no sean una molestia en el futuro. Envía el ejército ahí y cumple rápido con esta misión… sólo ten cuidado con _otros_ inconvenientes. No creo que sea un reto para ti, pero al parecer manejan una buena maniobra, debe ser por su líder."

"Ninguna estrategia de ningún líder perdido puede hacerme frente. Sólo llevare la tropa terrestre, verás que ninguna resistencia puede detenerme." Y sin querer decir más salió de la habitación luego de hacer un pequeño ademán de despedida, agitando su capa al dar vuelta.

Y el pelirrojo volvió a quedar sólo… ¿o no?

"¿Otra vez saldrán? ¿Qué no acaban de regresar de la capital?" entró a la habitación otra figura.

"No te enseñaron a no entrar a las habitaciones de otros sin permiso." Izumi miró impasible a la pelirroja que acababa de entrar. Y recibió una mirada indiferente de la misma. Por lo que sólo negó con la cabeza y contestó sus preguntas con la misma indiferencia, dando mayor importancia a sus piezas de ajedrez. "Nada que ver. Tú sabes que nosotros no descansamos ni un día, y menos cuando se trata de obstáculos que pueden poner en peligro nuestros planes, como Gennai ¿no es cierto Takenouchi-san?"

Ella no contestó, sólo siguió paseando por la habitación mirando todos sus detalles, algunos detalles que sólo ella era capaz de ver.

"Lo que me sorprende." Izumi continuó hablando (con indiferencia). "Es que los terminaste castigando. Jamás te creí capaz de ponerles un dedo encima, Sora." Eso sí que provocó que la pelirroja volteara a verlo.

"Sólo los dejé dormidos mientras yo me encargo de un asunto. Es por eso, que venía a pedirte… un favor, Koushiro." Y esas palabras también provocaron que Koushiro desviara su atención a ella.

"¿En serio?, no sé por qué esperaba algo por el estilo."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la caminata continuó. Por suerte ya habían llegado al final del bosque, y por lo tanto, ya estaban cerca del próximo pueblo. Lo último que tenían que cruzar era una especie de túnel que atravesaba una montaña. Mimi caminaba pensativa unos pasos detrás de los otros dos. Todavía se preguntaba a qué había venido ese recuerdo del día anterior, no se imaginaba cuán importante podría llegar a ser eso.

No se dio cuenta sino hasta muy tarde que ya estaban llegando al final del túnel, y con ello, al pueblo. Yamato y Taichi estaban parados en la salida y ella corrió para alcanzarlos, se había retrasado por andar pensativa, tal vez por eso la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba hacerlo. Pero lo que vio ahí no era lo que imaginaba.

"Esto no se ve bien." Susurró Taichi al ver el pueblo, bueno, lo que supuestamente era el pueblo.

Eso no podía considerarse un pueblo.

Casas destruidas, algunas incendiándose, calles desérticas, restos de sangre y de que ahí hubo una batalla era el ambiente que se respiraba. Incluso sólo entraron al pueblo por instinto, por avanzar ya que ése era el único camino. Nadie comentó nada, a Taichi porque no le apetecía, Yamato por respeto a quienes ahí yacían y Mimi porque no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que veía en carne propia aquel… desastre.

Todas las calles eran lo mismo, mas pronto llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad y tuvieron que detener sus pasos, debido a lo que había más adelante. Lo que habían visto en las calles no se podía comparar a lo que allí había, ahí estaban todos los cuerpos de las personas asesinadas de aquel pueblo, todos distribuidos por la plaza como si se hubieron reunido ahí para ser asesinados. Y con esa vista, Mimi quedó atónita, eso era demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, eso no era todo, en medio de aquella plaza (y de los cuerpos) estaba parada una persona con la conocida capa negra, al igual que los anteriores que los habían atacado, dándoles la espalda.

Al sentir su presencia, la persona se volteó a verlos, quitándose la capa negra en el acto, tirándola lo más lejos posible. Su ropa negra y su máscara plateada roja, no hacían diferencia con la capa, sólo se podía ver que se trataba de una mujer, además de que lo único que se notaba era su medianamente largo pelo rojo. Aunque ellos no sabían quién era ella, ella sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellos.

"Los estaba esperando." Su voz, por algún motivo que desconocían, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina. Yamato no pudo evitar analizar a esa persona, no obstante, Taichi ya se ponía un paso al frente dispuesto a hacer lo que debía.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" preguntó con enojo, no importaba si se trataba de una mujer, el mirar los cuerpos inertes frente a él lo puso así, tal vez él se mostraba impasible, pero definitivamente no soportaba esa clase de masacres, ni él ni Yamato.

"Me hubiera gustado." Contestó inmutable. "Pero llegué cinco minutos después, él ejército que causó esto ya se dirige a su próximo blanco." Ellos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder por la indiferencia con que contestaba. "Pero eso ya no importa, porque yo estoy aquí por ustedes. Prepárense porque pelearé en serio, y más les vale que no me subestimen." En seguida sacó en su mano derecha una daga dorada que con un simple movimiento se alargó para convirtirse en una especie de espada.

Por supuesto que los otros también sacaron sus espadas, poniéndose delante de la aún atónita e inmóvil Mimi.

"Entonces vienes por lo mismo que los otros." Comprendió Yamato terminando de analizar la situación, no había podido averiguar nada más después de la primera sensación al escuchar la voz de aquella persona, sensación que ya había desaparecido por completo. Ahora lo único que sentía era a un enemigo frente a él que estaba dispuesta a matarlos si era necesario.

"Estoy aquí por dos razones. La primera…" En su mano izquierda una especie de bola de energía negra/morada empezó a crecer. "Hace dos días, ustedes lucharon contra _mis esbirros_, los vencieron. Y yo no permito que NADIE dañe a MIS ESBIRROS." Al finalizar su grito lanzó la bola oscura a tal velocidad que los tomó por sorpresa, por lo que sólo la esquivaron con dificultad, alejando a Mimi del campo. Mas ella no se detuvo y rápidamente hizo un tremendo salto mientras el humo y polvo del anterior ataque tapaba la vista de los otros, apenas se disipó el humo, ella apareció arriba de ellos volando encima de un enorme pájaro negro. "Y la segunda razón…" repitió desde el aire, aunque ellos ya casi ni la escuchaban. Miró por un breve momento a Mimi quien ya estaba alejada del campo de batalla. _"Es porque esta es mi prueba de fuego."_ Susurró sin que nadie más la escuchara, suprimiendo al completo sus sentimientos, esa pelea, era para ver si estaba lista. Su prueba, como ella había dicho.

Sora pelearía de una vez por todas contra Taichi y Yamato, para probar algo.

Y se preparó para lanzar otra bola de energía negra/morada.

"Es rápida…" Yamato volvió a saltar, pero la bola de energía en esa ocasión llegó acompañada de gran cantidad de plumas negras expulsadas por el pájaro, quien agitaba sus alas para lanzarlas, las cuales tuvo que esquivar y desviar con su espada.

"¡Esto no es nada!" Taichi eliminó todas las plumas con su espada, aunque estas seguían cayendo por todo el lugar, incluso sobre los cuerpos aún tirados en la plaza. El moreno estuvo a punto de saltar para hacerle frente a su enemigo, mas algo detuvo su pie. Se asombró al ver la mano de uno de esos cuerpos agarrando su pie. Su asombro fue mayor al ver todos los cuerpos a los que les habían caído esas plumas negras levantarse poco a poco. Definitivamente no estaban vivos…

¡¿Muertos vivientes?!

El asombro del principio tuvo que pasar rápidamente, porque aquellos muertos no se detenían y empezaron a atacarles. A ellos no les quedó de otra que atacar a esas personas.

"Taichi…" Llamó el rubio, haciéndole una seña que el moreno entendió al instante.

"Yo me encargo." Y Taichi salto esta vez para alcanzar al pájaro, mientras Yamato se encargaba de los… muertos vivientes. "No peleas frente a frente, utilizas a ese pájaro o a esas personas. Jamás perderé contra alguien así." Declaró el moreno una vez estuvo arriba lanzando su espadazo, el que fue interceptado por la espada de su enemigo.

"Les dije que pelearía en serio, qué quieres que haga si ustedes no lo hacen." Y con un movimiento de su espada no sólo logró vencer a Taichi en ese choque de espadas sino también, mandarlo a volar a gran velocidad hasta estrellarlo con una casa, con todos sus escombros cayendo sobre él.

Yamato vio como mandaban a volar a Taichi. Con sólo ello pudo ver que esa persona no bromeaba, tenía razón, la habían subestimado ¿pero por que?, no le quedaba otra que ponerse serio. En unos segundos, un aura azul empezó a rodearlo, un azul que también rodeaba a su espada. Apenas fue rodeado completamente, atacó a todos a su alrededor, congelando todo cuanto su espada tocaba.

"Veo que por fin pelearan en serio." Ella sonrió al ver las acciones del rubio y a Taichi salir de los escombros con un aura naranja rodeándole, sin ningún daño aparente, a excepción de un ligero corte en su mejilla izquierda, y la furia creciente de su rostro, quemando todo a su alrededor.

Mimi apenas y salía del shock de ver todo aquello, las personas muertas que repentinamente se levantaban, la pelea de los dos contra esa chica de negro, los edificios adyacentes destruyéndose por esa pelea. _'Esas personas… esas personas que anteriormente habrían estado viviendo felices aquí. Esas personas que no tenían la culpa de nada.'_ Pensaba mientras Taichi saltaba a gran velocidad impulsado por una fuerza sobrehumana, empezando una pelea con la persona encima del pájaro. _'No es justo… ¿Qué culpa tuvieron para que terminaran de esta forma?'_ Yamato interceptó a esa persona que acababa de dejar a Taichi peleando con el enorme pájaro negro, otro choque de espadas comenzaba. _'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir esto?' _más personas caían después de recibir las prolongaciones de los espadazos que mandaban Taichi o Yamato, unos congelados, otros completamente quemados, más casas alrededor eran convertidas en sólo escombros. _'No es justo… no es justo. ¿Acaso mis padres terminaron igual?'_ Inconscientemente sacó la gema verde que colgaba de su cuello… el último recuerdo de su madre, sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, cruzando sus mejillas, no sabía desde qué momento, sólo sabía que no podía detenerlas.

Y vio a la persona de negro formar una bola oscura, más grande que la primera vez, y apuntar directamente contra los mercenarios, quienes de alguna u otra forma habían terminado en su mira. Ambos también empezaron a formar algo en sus manos, Taichi, una especie de bola de fuego, Yamato, una de hielo, ambos también evitando los ataques del pájaro negro con sus espadas. Los dos bandos, listos para lanzar sus esferas de energía.

Pero las personas en el suelo seguían levantándose, todavía sin vida.

'_No es justo… papá, mamá…' _vio por último cómo esos muertos vivientes se acercaban peligrosamente a ella, lentamente. Ella sólo cayó arrodillada agarrando su cabeza, sin poder resistir esa visión, aún sosteniendo la gema verde entre sus manos. "No quiero esto… no me gusta… no es justo… no, no, ¡no!" y sus lágrimas cayeron directamente en la gema verde, en la esmeralda.

"_**Mimi…"**_ A ese llamado que la descolocó por completo, una luz verde salió de la esmeralda con cada vez mayor intensidad, haciendo caer a los muertos vivientes que contactaban con la luz y a los que peleaban, detener su lucha sorprendidos por lo que pasaba. Y Mimi a pesar de lo pasmada que estaba, sintió por primera vez en esos días, una sensación de que todo saldría bien. _**"No llores más, Mimi…"**_

Y la luz verde, tan repentinamente como llegó, desapareció. Mas lo que dejó como saldo sorprendió aún más que la desaparecida luz. Era alguien de lejos mucho más asombroso, claro que la más sorprendida, y por mucho, era Mimi.

"¿Qu-quién eres?" y no podía evitar preguntar, ver esos grandes ojos oscuros mirándole atentamente, esa sincera sonrisa en su rostro, esas cuatro alas verdes asomándose por su espalda, falda y sombrero de pétalos de flor rosa, toda ella era estupenda, y por supuesto que Mimi estaba admirada.

"_**Soy lilimon, Mimi ¿me recuerdas? Fui despertada gracias a ti, a tu espíritu…" **_esa especie de hada la siguió mirando. _**"Eres tú Mimi, estoy segura que eres tú. Te he esperado por mucho tiempo. Ahora soy un espíritu hada, ¡y estoy contigo!"**_ Sólo ahí Mimi entró en cuenta _'¡hada!' _pensó y con ello recordó las palabras de su madre.

_"Con esto podrás convocar al hada, ella responderá todas tus preguntas, te dará todo lo que necesites. Cuídala, que también te cuidará."_

"Pero, no entiendo. ¿Cómo…?" preguntó de nueva cuenta creyendo estar soñando.

"_**Ahora soy el espíritu de la pureza… ¡soy tu guardiana!"**_ exclamó con alegría. Y la sensación de que todo estaría bien volvió a sentirse, esa sensación que era proyectada por esta nueva amiga. Por lo que una verdadera alegría la embargó.

Taichi miraba descolocado la escena, esa escena entre la princesa y el hada. Eso no podía estar pasando, eso no podía ser cierto. Por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?, todo ese tiempo estaba frente a sus narices ¡y él no pudo anticiparlo!, ahora era demasiado tarde… ahora otra persona pondría su vida en juego para salvar el futuro.

Yamato ya no miraba esa escena, era demasiado obvio para seguir torturándose, más bien, dirigió su vista a la persona de negro, la que también miraba esa escena, interrogándola con la mirada, cómo si las respuestas las encontraría en ella.

"Bien." Sora se subió a su pájaro y llamó la atención de los presentes, Yamato tenía razón en buscar respuestas en ella. "Ya logré mi objetivo. El quinto espíritu digital ha despertado. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí." En otro tiempo Taichi la habría detenido por dejar la batalla así por así, pero ahora agradecía el que se vaya, tenían que hablar con Mimi. "No se preocupen, regresaré para exterminarlos." Dirigió su vista a los mercenarios. "Y espero que para la próxima ustedes utilicen a greymon y garurumon, _odio_ que me subestimen." Y con esa palabras, el pájaro partió a gran velocidad, desapareciendo en unos cuantos segundos de la vista de los presentes, levantando el viento a su paso.

"¿Quinto espíritu digital? ¿A… a qué se refería con eso?" Los mercenarios sólo miraron a Mimi sin dar mayores explicaciones.

* * *

Ichijouji Ken estaba parado encima de una colina, mirando atentamente lo que había debajo de él. Unas ruinas de piedra rodeaban lo que alguna vez habría sido una ciudad antigua, incluso una pirámide semidestruida se erigía en el centro. Pero sólo eso no captaba su atención, lo que captaba su atención era el movimiento sigiloso de algunas personas entre las ruinas, escondiéndose entre ellas, varias, por todas partes, se notaba que se estaban preparando para tal vez una emboscada, pero no eran suficientes.

"¿Última resistencia? ¡Ja!, no calculo más de trescientas personas aquí." Espetó con burla para luego mirar atrás suyo. "Ni siquiera será necesario que yo mueva un dedo, ellos serán suficientes." Dijo mirando a sus soldados. "Sin embargo, me hicieron venir hasta aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo, y eso se paga muy caro." Volteó completamente, acercándose a sus tropas.

"¡Que no quede nadie con vida!" Ordenó al inmenso ejército que empezaba al pie de la colina, y cuyo uniforme negro hacía parecer una mancha negra en la tierra, mancha que se perdía en el horizonte, así de grande era el Ejército negro.

"¡Sí señor!" y a la afirmación del cabo, el grito de guerra no se hizo esperar. La enorme mancha negra comenzó a moverse rodeando poco a poco el pequeño punto que representaban las ruinas, las cuales se veían ínfimas en comparación con el ejército negro… otra terrible batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**

**Me abstengo (o//o), calladita me veo más bonita.**

**Sólo espero que con este capítulo se hayan disipado las dudas sobre las identidades de los "encapuchados", fue demasiado largo, cierto, pero quería de alguna manera compensar mi tardanza. Aunque, a dudas disipadas, nuevas dudas aparecen ¿sí o no?... Como verán, apareció lilimon, y hubo mención de los otros, obviamente ellos también tienen su papel aquí (por favor, la serie es digimon!! desde el principio estaba planeado que aparecerían). En fin, felicitaciones a los que acertaron con Sora, Koushiro, Takeru o Hikari, (Je je, Daisuke recién aparece el proximo capítulo ^^). Bueno espero darme otra escapada pronto para publicar el próximo capítulo y si deciden castigarme no dejándome reviews por mi tardanza, están en todo su derecho ^^, kisses a los que lean****!!**** (y a los que no).  
**

**Umi-lizs5  
**


	5. CAP4: Recuerdos de…

**Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y a Toei Animation.**

_Los agradecimientos de siempre a: _**Zulema, Painalli Tlahuilli, SoraTakenouchii, dark-fallen-angel91 y Beo-MatT1**

_Cuando leas esta historia, mantente lejos de la computadora y con las luces encendidas... ups!! lo siento, no tomen en cuenta esto, pueden leer con tranquilidad.  
_

* * *

**"**_**Todo empezó hace cuatro años, cuando un ejército atacó sin ningún motivo aparente una ciudad. Ellos, los cuales fueron bautizados como "el ejército negro", por el uniforme que poseían, decían purgar la tierra del mal y no dejaban ni una persona viva durante sus ataques, aunque siempre parecía que buscaban algo.**_

_**A veces se desaparecían por meses, pero a pesar del tiempo, los reyes no pudieron dar con una forma de detenerlos, no sabían de dónde eran ni mucho menos cual era el motivo de sus ataques. La guerra ya había sido declarada, los ataques eran más frecuentes y ciudad por ciudad iban desapareciendo, todo lo que hacían para evitarlo era en vano…"**_

**  
CAPÍTULO 4: Recuerdos de… un Guerrero.**

Koushiro caminaba por los pasillos oscuros, pensando, analizando y reflexionando los sucesos que ocurrían recientemente, aunque sus pensamientos más profundos eran un completo misterio para quien sea que lo viera. Pronto detuvo sus pasos frente a un inmenso ventanal que dejaba ver el interior de otro cuarto, un cuarto, al parecer el único de ese lugar con paredes blancas, que estaría completamente vacío si no fuera por las dos capsulas del tamaño de una persona que estaban ahí. Era evidente que en cada una reposaba una persona ya que unas máquinas a los costados indicaban los signos vitales de cada uno.

Dentro de una de las cápsulas estaba una castaña de pelo corto, durmiendo, al menos eso era lo que parecía por fuera… porque en el interior de su mente estaba más despierta que nunca.

'_¿Qué es este sentimiento? Esta paz, calma, serenidad, todo aquí es agradable, tan… atrayente. Pero qué es lo que me pasa, ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar… recordar?, recordar todo eso, aquellos tiempos… el pueblo donde nací, la escuela a la que alguna vez asistí, mi casa… mis padres… mi… mi hermano…_

—_Hikari, tengo que presentarte a alguien, de seguro que te gustará, con él ya no te sentirás sola —. Taichi, mi hermano, con sus centellantes ojos cafés, siempre me ofrecía esa sonrisa que me animaba en todo momento…_

—_Pero onii-chan, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, cuando estoy contigo y con Sora no me siento sola —… y yo lo quería por eso._

—_Siempre habrá algún momento en el que no podré estar contigo. Necesitas estar con alguien de tu edad, alguien con quien puedas estar en todo momento, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo —sonreía—, así que no digas más. Ven conmigo —. Siempre caracterizado por su seguridad, esa obstinación que hacía que su última palabra no pueda ser cuestionada, pero eso sólo demostraba que… me quería._

—_Este es Takeru, el hermano de Yamato —. Cuando nos presentaron, Takeru y yo nos hicimos amigos al instante, como si nos hubiéramos conocido toda la vida. Takeru vino a traer el equilibrio en nuestras vidas después de que él y su mamá vinieran al pueblo. Antes de eso, no conocía el rostro de alegría en Yamato, el chico con quien mi hermano siempre competía: deportes, juegos, incluso música, siempre compitiendo para ver quién era el mejor. Era alguien solitario que solo se relacionaba con mi hermano por esa rivalidad, supongo que al final se hicieron amigos por eso. Después de la llegada de Takeru, sus peleas fueron más frecuentes pero por cosas… más simples, siempre reíamos cuando se terminaban por el regaño que recibían por parte de Sora… Sora…_

— _¿Todavía tienes esas visiones Hikari-chan? —recuerdo vagamente esas visiones de las que ella hablaba, visiones que me acosaban día a día de pequeña: eran horribles, gente sufriendo, gritando de dolor, como si el solo hecho de estar en mi mente implicara aquello… personas muriendo… visiones que no dejaban de acecharme y que por ello hacía preocupar a mi hermano y a Sora… _

… _pero esas visiones poco a poco me dejaron, hasta desaparecer por completo. —No. Ya no._

—_Eso me alegra —. Sora, ella siempre estuvo con nosotros, se preocupaba por nosotros, cuando alguno tenía algún problema, ella hacía cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarnos a sentirnos mejor, para reconfortarnos, como si eso fuera lo que más le importara, en ese tiempo_…_ ella tenía impresa en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa como la de mi hermano, como la de Yamato, la de Takeru y… como la mía. Todos éramos felices en ese entonces ¿por qué tuvo que cambiar? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que se tornara así de repente? Cuándo fue que inició, no, no sé qué pudo suceder… sólo… sólo recuerdo… _ese_ día._

_¡No!, no quiero recordar qué pasó ese día, no quiero seguir viendo esas memorias, no quiero volver a ver… ese, ese líquido rojo esparcido por las paredes y por todo cuanto veía, esa… esa ¡sangre! Esos ríos de sangre que salían de… de las personas a mi alrededor, de… ¡de mis padres!, no quiero acordarme del dolor que sentí, ni esos ojos cafés que aún me causan pesadillas de tan sólo recordarlos, ¡no quiero!' _

Pero el pelirrojo sólo veía con indiferencia cómo la máquina que vigilaba los signos vitales de Hikari iba aumentando en su sonido y frecuencia, signo de que sus latidos cardiacos aumentaban, y por lo tanto, sus emociones. Él únicamente esperó un momento hasta ver cómo esos sonidos empezaban a disminuir progresivamente hasta estabilizarse.

La otra capsula, hasta ese momento no mostró ningún signo de alteración, incluso se veía dentro de la misma la cabellera rubia de Takeru reposar ahí y a él mismo dormir profundamente. Por lo que el pelirrojo se alejó caminando lentamente del lugar. El sonido de un insecto lo siguió por un instante para momentos después, terminar en su guante negro.

"Entiendo." Pronunció de repente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien. "Aún falta que ellos despierten, pero por ahora es mejor enfocarnos en el sexto, y así la podremos completar." Se paró por un momento. "Y una vez completa podré saber la _verdad._" Susurró con… nostalgia, mientras unas rápidas imágenes invadían su mente. Y, al ya no querer ver dichas imágenes, volvió a caminar. "Sólo un poco más… he esperado por mucho tiempo… y por eso debo deshacerme de todos aquellos que traten de impedir mi objetivo." Declaró sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento.

* * *

Las nubes grises nublaban el cielo del oeste, el cielo de aquel campo donde empezaba una feroz batalla, los atacantes contra la resistencia, la pelea entre un ejército negro… y uno azul.

Los gritos de guerra, el choque de las armas, el disparar de las armas de fuego, el caer de los cuerpos muertos y el río de sangre que comenzaba a formarse. La melodía de la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo. Y a pesar de ello no podía dejar de ser sorprendente. Esas trescientas personas encubiertas entre las ruinas, comparadas con los miles de soldados del ejército negro, SÍ estaban dando una gran resistencia.

Usando los muros como una especie de escudo y escondite que utilizaban para protegerse y a la vez disparar con sus armas. A cada disparo sincronizado se bajaban gran parte de los soldados negros, no solo por su gran puntería, ya que también las armas les favorecían, al ser estas capaces de traspasar a más de dos personas y explotar a cada impacto. Y aquellos que lograban pasar dicha primera barrera eran rápidamente interceptados por las espadas y la gran habilidad de los espadachines. Aunque el número del ejército negro no parecía verse afectado, en verdad podían considerarse un ejército de resistencia, prácticamente no habían perdido un solo hombre, su líder habría de ser un hombre muy inteligente.

Pero a Ichijouji, nada de eso le causaba gracia. Su irritación crecía cada vez más debido a los intentos frustrados del ejército negro de causar aunque sea una baja al ejército contrario. ¿Cómo podía perder ante eso? Se suponía que a esas alturas ya debía estar regresando a su base y sin embargo…

"Inservibles." Ken disparó a uno de sus propios soldados, uno que agonizaba en el suelo debido al ataque de la resistencia. "¡Todos son unos inservibles! ¡¿Acaso tengo que encargarme de esto con mis propias manos?!" mientras decía aquellas palabras con rencor, se acercó hasta el centro de su ejército, los cuales sólo se estremecieron al saber lo que su líder se proponía a hacer.

Y en su mano, Ken formó una esfera de energía negra, la que, luego de alcanzar el tamaño perfecto, lanzó hacia una de los muros que protegían a la resistencia… una tremenda explosión dio como resultado un agujero no sólo en esa pared, sino también en las defensas de la resistencia, aunque con ello también haya arremetido contra parte de sus aliados.

"¿No pueden hacer esto, bola de inútiles?" avanzó por el camino que había abierto con su poder. "Son sólo unos cuantos, ¿qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!" a su grito, los soldados no esperaron para invadir las ruinas avanzando por el agujero que Ken había abierto con su ataque. Mientras él caminaba hacia el campo de batalla matando a quien sea que se cruzara en su camino, tanto enemigos como aliados.

Y la melodía de guerra comenzó a tomar otros rumbos…

Los soldados de la resistencia luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra los soldados del ejército negro al mando de Ichijouji. Mientras incrustaban sus espadas en el enemigo y disparaban sus armas, pensaban en todas sus pérdidas, sus familias, todas las ciudades que habían sido arrasadas por ellos, no debían perder, no podían darse el lujo de perder. Tenían que vengar a su país… tenían que vengar a sus reyes.

Pero su enemigo no tenía misericordia…

Y ellos empezaban a caer poco a poco…

Y en una guerra se tiene que dejar de lado a los muertos y luchar hasta el final…

Eso _él_ lo tenía muy claro… pero…

"¡Capitán Hida!"

El hombre que no había dejado de disparar contra ningún enemigo cercano, aquel que no dejaba de gritar órdenes a los soldados ni dictar movimientos estratégicos, ese hombre que lideraba el ejército de resistencia, Hida Hiroki, tuvo que voltear ligeramente, sin dejar de disparar, para responder a aquel soldado que lo había llamado: un chico castaño con sus catorce años recién cumplidos.

"¿Qué pasa Motomiya?"

"Después de aquella explosión, se están reportando muchas bajas, estamos retrocediendo Capitán, al parecer un solo hombre está derrotando a todos." Dijo con angustia bajando su arma hasta ese momento levantada.

El hombre mayor, quien ya se había percatado de ese hecho, hizo un asentimiento y lanzó un par de disparos a unos enemigos que se acercaban peligrosamente, sabía perfectamente de quién podría estar hablando su soldado. _'Así que ya es tiempo… bueno, en realidad se estaba tardando.' _Y volviéndose a su soldado, terminó por dar su siguiente orden.

"Regresa a tu puesto y elimina todos los enemigos que puedas…" hizo una pequeña pausa sin dar tiempo al joven para objetar. "¡Cuando de la orden todos deberán retroceder hacia al santuario!" gritó con más fuerza para que todos los soldados a su alrededor escucharan y asintieran en el acto, pasándose la orden entre ellos hasta alcanzarlos a todos.

"Pero capitán, si retrocedemos el enemigo ganará más ventaja. ¡No podemos retroceder!" replicó el moreno Motomiya, quien esperaba otro tipo de orden por parte de su capitán, consideraba una locura el querer retroceder si hasta ese momento estaban resistiendo tan bien.

El capitán suspiró y dejó su arma para mirar atentamente al valiente chico.

"Daisuke, estás consciente de cuál es nuestra misión aquí ¿cierto?, sabes bien que nosotros no somos nada comparado con ellos ¿verdad?"

"Pero hasta ahora pudimos con ellos…" trató de decir, mas Hida le interrumpió.

"Nos llevan una gran ventaja en número y eso no podemos cambiar, pero la habilidad en batalla es lo que cuenta y de esa manera no importaría el número… podríamos con todos ellos con algo de esfuerzo, eso, si permanecemos todos juntos. Sin embargo, la llegada de ese hombre, el comandante enemigo, el responsable de las repentinas bajas, cambia las cosas de manera drástica. Él es diferente. Si él quisiera podría bajar la tercera parte de nuestras fuerzas con facilidad. Ya preveía su llegada y el modo que se tornaría la batalla, pero tenemos una misión aquí, y tenemos que cumplirla… incluso si perdemos la vida en ello, sabes eso ¿verdad Daisuke?" habló con tal ímpetu que el chico no tuvo otra opción que agachar la cabeza.

"Estoy aquí para sacrificar mi vida si es necesario." Contestó lentamente después de un momento, sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus palabras, terminando de levantar el rostro con una mirada determinante, haciendo que del capitán surgiera una ligera sonrisa para luego dar la ya esperada orden.

"Ahora ¡Al santuario!" ordenó a los soldados que pasaron la misma orden entre todas las filas, luego puso su mano en el hombro del moreno para que también acatara la orden, y retrocedió él mismo al percatarse que ya todos comenzaban a cumplirla.

Motomiya Daisuke se quedó parado por unos segundos luego de oír aquella orden definitiva, tal vez estaba preparado para sacrificar su vida, pero no de esa manera. Veía pasar a sus compañeros por sus costados mientras disparaban y deseó saber qué hacer en momentos como ese, qué hacer para que esa batalla con gran desventaja se tornara a su favor.

A su corta edad había decidido entrar a ese ejército de resistencia comandado por el capitán Hida, debido a qué decidió que tenía que hacer algo por su país. Sus familias los consideraron suicidas, estaban desesperanzados. Pero él no se dejó vencer y aprendió todo lo posible para servir en ese ejército de resistencia, aunque terminara siendo el más joven. Siempre siguió adelante evitando retroceder, como si algo dentro de él le alentara a seguir adelante.

Y por eso en esos momentos sentía impotencia al saber que retrocedían, por un momento pensó que podrían hacerle frente a todo lo que se vendría, y de alguna manera seguía pensando de esa forma porque todavía tenían a su lado a su capitán, habían hecho una gran resistencia gracias a la estrategia del mismo, por eso lo respetaba… y sabía que todo lo que él hacía era para disminuir la desventaja que tenían… entonces, si él decía que debían retroceder, lo más seguro era que había una estrategia detrás de eso, tal vez su capitán ya tenía preparado algo y por ello… debía hacerle caso. A esa conclusión llegó para rápidamente retroceder hacia los rededores de la gran pirámide central junto con sus últimos compañeros.

Porque si había alguien en quien confiar, ése era Hida Hiroki.

* * *

Un auto salió a toda velocidad de esa ciudad en la que anteriormente había ocurrido un ataque y posteriormente había despertado un ser ajeno a este planeta. Un auto cuyos tripulantes no decían palabra alguna.

"Hablamos de eso en el camino. No nos retrasemos más." Había dicho Yamato antes de llegar en ese coche que, al parecer, había tenido la suerte de encontrar en medio de la destrucción de ese pueblo. Taichi no dijo nada, pensando en las palabras exactas que debería usar para decir lo que obligatoriamente debería saber Mimi, y sólo espero a que ésta subiera en los asientos posteriores junto a Lilimon, para luego tomar él mismo el asiento del copiloto. Yamato aceleró el auto y emprendieron su camino, fue ahí cuando se alejaron de ese pueblo destruido.

Se suponía que había una ciudad cerca, por eso se dirigirían ahí para abastecerse, sólo esperaban que esa ciudad no haya sido atacada. Aunque las probabilidades de aquello eran mínimas.

Cuando el auto ya hubo avanzado lo suficiente como para estar a medio camino de su nuevo destino, en medio del desértico paisaje de la carretera, la conversación se había reanudado…

"Oye Lilimon." Mimi llamó la atención del hada, agarrando su esmeralda, sin saber cómo empezar. "Bueno… la verdad…" quería decirle muchas cosas, pero todas esas cosas peleaban en su mente por salir primero, así que ella estaba en un gran dilema.

"_**Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Mimi."**_ Le sonrió tal y como la primera vez, dándole los ánimos que ya había recibido en ese instante, recordándole de nueva cuenta lo que su okaasan le había dicho, sobre que el hada respondería sus preguntas, y todo eso le hizo sonreír con confianza… para preguntarle lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

"Dime Lilimon, ¿por qué te volviste así de pequeña?" preguntó señalándola, y en seguida se regañó mentalmente, tenía preguntas más importantes que hacer y ella se venía con eso, en fin, tal vez no pudo evitarlo al ver a su nueva amiga del tamaño de unos diez centímetros, brillando intermitentemente, tal como si hubiera sido sacada de un cuento.

"_**¿Mi tamaño? Puedo cambiar para no gastar mucha energía, no sé porque**__**…**__** antes no podía hacerlo ¿No te gusto así Mimi?" **_preguntó con inocencia mirándose a sí misma.

"¡No!" desmintió rápidamente. "Lo que pasa es que me pareció raro que te encogieras así de repente." Hizo un suspiro y trató de tranquilizarse. "Lo que quería preguntar no era eso… lo que pasa es que todo esto es muy repentino… quiero decir… quiero saber… ¿cómo es que inicio todo esta guerra? Quiero saber todo lo que paso desde que inició esta guerra."

"_**¿Desde que inició la guerra?"**_

"¡Sí! Por favor, dímelo, mamá dijo que tu…"

"_**Sí, yo lo sé." **_ Dijo adelantándose a sus pensamientos, se alejó unos centímetros de ella, y con rostro por primera vez serio, empezó a hablar. _**"Todo empezó hace cuatro años…" **_

Taichi veía por el espejo retrovisor lo que ocurría en los asientos posteriores, a la vez de escuchar lo que decían, para momentos después volver a fijar su vista al frente. Él sabía lo que implicaba la existencia de ese ser que hablaba con la princesa. Sintió una especie de dejavú, y eso sólo le hizo recordar muchas cosas de su pasado…

"_Nadie necesita… un amigo como tú."_

"Ya es tiempo de que sepa." La voz de Yamato evitó que fluyeran sus recuerdos.

Taichi miró por un momento a su amigo, el rubio conducía sin quitar la vista del frente, como siempre, su rostro no denotaba sentimiento alguno, pero ambos se conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que ambos pensaban, una característica que ellos sólo compartían con…

"Sí, todos los que están involucrados tienen que saber, para que tengan idea de lo que les espera." Susurró el moreno ensombreciendo el rostro, para luego escuchar las últimas palabras que le dirigía el hada a Mimi.

"…_**todo lo que hacían para evitarlo era en vano. Aún ahora siguen con ello. Falta poco para que arrasen con todas las ciudades del… país."**_

Mimi levanto el rostro que hasta hace segundos estaba agachado, para decir lentamente "¿Ejército negro…? ¿Purgar el mal…? ¡¿Qué clase de purga es esto?! ¡Lo único que hacen es matar a las personas! ¡¡Esto es una masacre!!" su voz aumentó a cada palabra. "¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscan en este país?"

"_**Acaso no sabes el significado del nombre de tu país." **_Susurró el hada con desánimo incomprensible sin que nadie más la escuchara.

"Eso puedo contestarte yo." Taichi habló antes que Lilimon dijera algo, aún mirando al frente, pero su voz fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos. "Lo que ellos tanto buscaban… es esa gema que cuelga de tu collar." Por fin volteó a mirarla y señaló la dichosa gema.

"¿Esta esmeralda que me dio mi madre?" preguntó sorprendida por todo lo que implicaba aquello.

"Ya debes saber la importancia que tiene esa esmeralda, eso supongo después de que terminaste despertando a un _espíritu digital_… con la ayuda de esa gema."

"¡¿Todo lo que están haciendo es por encontrar esta esmeralda?!" no pudo evitar gritar. "¿Qué quieren hacer con ella? ¿Es por lilimon…?"

"Por lilimon y por todos los demás… espíritus digitales." Ante el interrogante rostro de Mimi, continuó. "Los espíritus digitales… son seres de origen desconocido para nosotros, sólo sabemos que todo este tiempo han estado durmiendo dentro de una _gema_ especial. Esa esmeralda es una de ellas." Inconscientemente Mimi miró a lilimon. "A la vez, una gema especial se encuentra normalmente incrustada dentro de piedras rectangulares que han existido desde hace mucho tiempo: las _Piedras Sagradas_. Según sabemos esa antigüedad es de mil años."

"¿Piedras sagradas? ¿Y por qué esta gema no tiene su piedra sagrada?" preguntó Mimi más confundida aún.

"Eso no es algo que te podamos responder nosotros." Mencionó el hasta ese momento silencioso Yamato, él seguía sin voltear su vista del frente. "Ya que nosotros no fuimos los que te dimos esa gema."

Su madre le había entregado esa gema, pero cómo podía saber la forma en que lo había conseguido… Mimi estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero, en ese momento, sintió la mano de su hada en su hombro y de repente… muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza: Sus padres frente a una piedra gigante muy familiar, su madre aproximando su mano a un hueco de la piedra, la esmeralda en su mano, unas lágrimas cayendo al suelo, y ambos alejándose del lugar como si no habría pasado nada. _'¿¡Esa roca era la piedra sagrada?!'_ se preguntó en su mente.

"Piedras sagradas."

Fueron las palabras que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

"Eso es también lo que ellos estaban buscando." Yamato volvió a tomar la palabra. "Siempre, según toda la información que tenemos, todas las piedras sagradas están cerca de su _elegido_ o… al menos, el elegido encuentra la forma sencilla de encontrar su ubicación, y sólo un elegido puede despertar un espíritu digital."

"Elegidos." Susurró y sin saber porqué, esa palabra, retumbó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, _'Yo desperté a lilimon… por tanto yo…'_ miró a su amiga con consternación. _'Si tengo la gema, si yo vi la piedra sagrada, si yo soy una… ¿elegida? Entonces la destrucción de este país…'_

"_**No es tu culpa Mimi, de eso puedes estar segura." **_ Le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, como si le hubiera leído la mente, y eso bastó para que ella así lo creyera, por eso levantó su mirada determinante.

"¿Qué relación tiene todo esto? ¿Cómo están inmiscuidos ustedes en todo esto, porque saben tantas cosas?"

Yamato siguió conduciendo, sin ningún signo o señal que diga que iba a responder. Taichi fue quien volvió a hablar.

"Nosotros somos compañeros de otros dos espíritus digitales: Greymon y Garurumon." A las palabras de Taichi, Mimi recordó lo que había dicho esa chica al irse, había mencionado esos dos nombres. "Según sabemos, hay ocho espíritus digitales en total, cada uno de ellos es compañero de un elegido… ocho elegidos. Pero el que hayas despertado a un espíritu digital sólo nos indica que nuestro tiempo se está acabando. Se está cumpliendo la _profecía_." Decretó con seriedad.

"¿Profecía?"

"Seguro lo viste, en esas piedras hay símbolos… símbolos que forman un idioma desconocido para nosotros, pero en todos esos símbolos está escrita una _profecía_ que habla sobre la misión de los elegidos en la tierra. Te contamos todo esto, porque al ser una elegida, esto también te implica a ti." Volvió a decir Taichi.

_'Una misión… en la Tierra.' _Las palabras volvieron a retumbar en lo profundo de su ser._  
_

"'En el fin de milenio, cuando los ocho espíritus despierten, los elegidos lucharán con sus vidas contra el apocalipsis que causarán sus propios demonios'." Repitió Yamato como autómata bajando levemente el rostro, pero sin ningún cambió en su expresión. "Ésa es la parte que pudimos descifrar de la profecía, pero es suficiente para nosotros para saber lo que nos espera." Siguió conduciendo.

"Y cinco espíritus digitales ya han despertado. Ya debes saber lo que eso significa verdad. Como dije, nuestro tiempo se está acabando."

* * *

La misma habitación dónde habría estado anteriormente con sus esbirros, ahora sólo la ocupaba ella. Sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza gacha, mirando y bordeando con sus dedos un símbolo circular dibujado en el suelo frente a ella, un símbolo que apenas se notaba debido a la oscuridad del lugar. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para posar su vista en un espejo frente a ella, pegado en la pared del fondo. Un espejo con bordes dorados que anteriormente era tapado con la manta negra que ahora yacía en el piso. Sora sólo repetía los mismos movimientos una y otra vez con lentitud, miró otra vez el espejo, pero ahí veía algo que no era precisamente su reflejo, era _algo_ más.

"_Su situación es muy delicada. Lo siento mucho, pero no hay posibilidad de que se salve…"_

Al estar sola en _esa_ habitación los recuerdos llegaban a ella. Miles de frases inundando su cabeza. Frases que poco a poco dejaron de tener forma en el tiempo. Eran puras frases sin sentido, por eso volvió a fijar su mirada en el símbolo del suelo.

"_Los culpables… los culpables tienen que pagar, ¿verdad?, deben pagar por todo lo que hicieron, por matar…"_

"_¡No lo hagas Sora! ¡Encontraremos otra solución!"_

Y el símbolo del suelo terminó de ser bordeado por sus dedos, y ella volvió a fijar su vista en el espejo, mientras en su mente las frases de recuerdo seguían fluyendo con libertad, frases a las que ella ya estaba acostumbrada… no significaban nada para ella. Y sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal vieron en el espejo lo que ella tanto buscaba.

"_El trecho del amor al odio es más corto de lo que esperas. Esos sentimientos… pueden cambiar de sentido con suma facilidad…"_

Sin tomar en cuenta esas frases de su mente, estudió las imágenes que el espejo le ofrecía, imágenes que sólo ella podía ver, imágenes que cambiaban continuamente. Cada vez que cambiaban, la superficie lisa del vidrio se deformaba formando ondulaciones que se asemejaban a cuando una gota cae en el agua. Más imágenes y a cada segundo sus ojos se oscurecían más.

"…_Tú nunca más volverás a sentir amor…"_

La imagen de lo que parecía ser el interior de un volcán, para luego transformarse a un lago congelado en plena tormenta de nieve, luego lo que parecía ser una cueva en una montaña, un gigantesco edificio abandonado, un campo verde, el mar… una sorprendente construcción de cristal… y… la lápida de una tumba. Y al finalizar de ver esa lápida, por alguna razón sonrió… no de la forma que alguna vez habría hecho, era una sonrisa más… siniestra.

"_Has sellado tu destino, has vendido tu alma. Ahora podrás cumplir con su venganza… con tu venganza."_

Y sin más se puso de pie como si la posición en la que estaba no la hubiera afectado, se acercó al espejo y con naturalidad dirigió toda su mano hacia él, sin detenerse. Asombrosamente la mano atravesó sin problemas el vidrio, como si de líquido se tratase, sólo se vio las ondulaciones que dejaba a su paso, hasta meterla completamente _dentro_ del espejo. Segundos después la sacó, su mano sostenía una joya dorada, como si la hubiera sacado de dentro del espejo. Su daga dorada colgaba de su cintura mientras ella empezó a alejarse del espejo, para salir del lugar.

"_Sólo tengo un objetivo…Y ése es…"_

Al salir de la habitación, las frases de su mente dejaron de asecharla, como si sólo aparecieran cuando estaba sola, porque en ese momento ya no estaba sola, en el pasillo ya la esperaba alguien con su característica expresión indiferente.

"¿Entonces…?" Habló Koushiro apenas la vio salir, esperando a que ella le diera la respuesta.

"Al parecer todo lo que dices es cierto, la ubicación exacta es justamente donde me señalaste." Dijo entregándole/devolviéndole la joya dorada. "Pero ya sabes de qué forma están escondidas, será difícil si el elegido no está cerca."

"Debo agradecértelo por comprobarlo, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo…" Pronunció mientras agarraba la joya y con una especie de energía salida de su otra mano, la encogía, para convertirla en lo que parecía ser un anillo, que metió en su dedo anular izquierdo. "Pero tú sabes que eres la única que puede conectar…"

"Y tú eres el único que puede leer ese lenguaje extraño." Le cortó al instante. "Ya deja de tomarme el pelo, cuándo creerás que es el momento adecuado para decirme lo que había en esos 'inservibles' papeles." Preguntó suspicazmente, y el pelirrojo sonrió. "Estoy segura que no sólo decía la ubicación de las piedras sagradas."

"Sí, tienes razón." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Habla exactamente sobre _todos los elegidos_, pero si tanto quieres saber los detalles, te lo diré." Terminó por decir.

"Es mejor que te apures, dentro de poco será la reunión." Fue su forma de contestarle.

Un segundo después, ellos estaban en otra habitación. Sora, esperando pacientemente a que el pelirrojo comenzara a hablar, lo cual hizo al instante.

"Si no logramos controlar esto, podría resultar un estorbo para nuestro objetivo…" Empezó a decir. "Tal vez debería empezar por la implicancia de los cuatro dioses sagrados…"

* * *

La tarde gris se tiñó de rojo, no necesariamente por el sol rojo que abandonaba el cielo, sino por el rojo de los ríos de sangre que corrían por todo aquel lugar. Sangre que de un instante a otro salió de los que tenían la desventaja, sangre de héroes que ya no tenían ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir… al final, sus familias tenían razón en considerarlos suicidas.

"¡No!"

Y Daisuke no lo podía creer, ¿en qué momento sucedió eso? ¡¿En qué momento de descuido sucedió?! Era lo peor que sus ojos veían, y por ello su grito de frustración no se hizo esperar, no al ver a todos sus compañeros muriendo a manos de ese hombre. Ellos habían retrocedido tal y como lo había dicho su superior, habían preparado una y mil diferentes emboscadas para atrapar a esos soldados de negro, habían funcionado. Pero a ese hombre no le importó sacrificar gran parte de los suyos para deshacerse de las trampas y abrirse camino hacia ellos. Ahora ese hombre, Ichijouji, asesinaba a sangre fría a cualquiera de sus compañeros que se atrevía a hacerle frente. Y eso, Daisuke ya no podía soportar, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

"¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Maldito!" el moreno se plantó frente a él, deteniendo su camino, agarrando una pistola en la mano izquierda y una espada que encontró tirada por el campo, en la derecha.

"¿Piensas enfrentarte a mi? ¿Soldado de segunda?" Expresó Ken burlonamente, ocasionando más enojo en el moreno.

"¡No me subestimes!"

El moreno no esperó más, y listo, se abalanzó contra él disparando todas las balas en el camino, levantando el polvo que nublaba su visión pero llegando hasta él para rematarlo con su espada, sin embargo…

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Daisuke sintió con horror una especie de barrera, a diez centímetros de su enemigo, que impedía que su espada llegara a si quiera rozarle un corte.

Ken no perdió tiempo, y decidió que ese insolente tenía que pagar el haber tratado de enfrentarse a él, en su mano derecha empezó a formar una esfera de energía oscura semejante a la que abrió el camino de su ejército, cuando alcanzó el tamaño algo menor al primero, la impactó sin más contra el moreno que tarde se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa del enemigo, dándole en su abdomen. Mandándolo súbitamente a volar lejos.

Daisuke sintió un ardor insoportable a la altura de su estómago, una fuerza con la que él no podía luchar, lentamente sintió el aire que rozaba a sus costados, el dolor… dolor en todos sus huesos y músculos, como si todo su cuerpo se rompiera en pedazos. Dolor que aumentó al sentir su cuerpo chocar precipitadamente con una pared de roca solida, roca que fue destruida por el impacto. Los escombros le cayeron encima y después… ya no supo más.

"Basura." Ken comenzó a preparar otra bola de energía, dispuesto a darle el último golpe al moreno.

"Así que tú eres el culpable de todo esto." Una voz _molesta _hizo que volteara hacia el costado, haciendo que olvidara sus anteriores propósitos (la de rematar a Daisuke). "Tú debes ser Ichijouji Ken. Se ve que eres muy fuerte. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otro tiempo." No interesaba el hecho que ese hombre supiera su nombre que se supone nadie fuera de su grupo conocía, tampoco que sus palabras hayan sonado de lo más burlescas, sólo importaba el hecho de que el hombre que estaba frente a él: Hiroki Hida, era el responsable de su pérdida de tiempo.

"Ah Hida, tú eres el comandante a cargo aquí ¿no? Qué bueno que vienes a tu tumba por tu propia cuenta, así me ahorras el trabajo de ir a buscarte."

"No creas que me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente." Dijo simplemente, y el castaño botó todas sus armas de fuego, sabiendo que con ellas no le haría daño alguno y sacó… una katana con la que se puso en guardia.

Ichijouji no pudo evitar reír ante ese gesto. "No me digas que piensas derrotarme con _éso_. Hida, eres más patético de lo que pensaba."

El capitán del ejército de resistencia no dijo nada, sólo se abalanzó contra él… y la última pelea comenzó.

* * *

Lilimon veía a su amiga caminar pensativamente en aquel pasillo vacío, todo de lo que se había enterado debió haber hecho mella en ella, y se sentía extraña al verla así… ella no era así, la conocía muy bien para saberlo, y por eso estaba preocupada.

La princesa seguía caminando sin decir palabras, mirando a los costados, las tiendas que mostraban maniquíes exponiendo distintos tipos de ropas, tiendas completamente vacías de gente, como todo en ese lugar. Era de noche, y hace poco habían llegado a la ciudad, gracias al automóvil que les aceleró el paso. La habían encontrado completamente vacía, lo que no pudo evitar preocuparla, pero Mimi se dejó de preocupar cuando ellos dijeron que lo más probable es que los ciudadanos hayan migrado por seguridad, después de todo eso estaban haciendo en varias partes del país… ya nadie quería morir a manos de un ejército homicida. Necesitaban reabastecerse, y sin más opciones tuvieron que ir a un centro comercial que permanecía abierto, tal vez los ciudadanos habían salido tan rápido que poco les importó cerrarlo.

Y en esos momentos se encontraban ahí, en ese centro comercial, ellos todavía permanecían en la entrada del lugar, pero ella se había alejado caminando, entrando cada vez más al local, pensativa, tal como la veía lilimon. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a todo esto? Su madre habló del hada… ¿eso quería decir que sabía todo lo que eso implicaba…? ¿Eso quería decir que su madre sabía que ella era… una elegida? ¿Qué nada de eso no era pura casualidad…? ¿Eso quería decir que era… su destino?

**"_La tradición del hada de la gema ha estado en tu familia siempre." _**Mencionó el hada de repente, de nueva cuenta, como si le hubiera leído la mente. **_"Por eso lo sabía tu madre, se pasó de generación en generación en la familia Tachikawa."_ **Terminó, como siempre, con una sonrisa, que a la vez, hizo sonreír a Mimi, quien volvió a recuperar su sonrisa y decidió dejar de pensar en eso de los elegidos y todo lo que pasaba por un momento.

"¿Crees que deba cambiar de ropa?" preguntó luego de verse su vestido ya desgastado y compararlo con los de las tiendas a sus costados.

**"**_**¿Vas a comprar ropa Mimi?"** _ Devolvió la pregunta con alegría recuperada con demasiada rapidez.** _"¡Sí!, me divierto viéndote cambiando de ropa, te ves muy bien con cualquier traje que te pongas."_** Declaró contagiando el entusiasmo a Mimi, aunque alguna que otra frase le haya parecido extraña, ambas terminaron entrando a la primer tienda que vieron.

En la entrada seguían los dos mercenarios. En ese centro comercial podían encontrar todo lo que les hacía falta, no sólo _vendía _comida y energía para recargar el auto. Sino muchas cosas que podrían utilizar a futuro. Se podría decir que era perfecto. Por eso, ambos ya estaban ocupados haciendo algo para seguir con el camino, uno recargando la energía del auto con una especie de tubo que se conectaba a una máquina, y el otro sacando comida para… el camino.

No llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo aquello, y abastecerse no lleva poco tiempo…

Cualquiera que mirara de lejos no los vería de la forma real, más bien vería que se trataba de dos sujetos extraños tomando cosas sin permiso en un centro comercial, ladrones para ser más específicos. Y esa persona entraba dentro del rango de ese 'cualquiera', porque eso era lo que justamente observaba desde fuera del centro comercial: dos ladrones que tenían la cobardía de asaltar una tienda que no tenga a nadie para defenderla. Pero daba la casualidad que esa persona acababa de llegar a su desértico centro de trabajo por algunas cosas. Y al ver ese espectáculo obviamente, como cualquier persona normal, tenía que defenderlo, y fue por eso que agarró una escopeta que tenía cerca de ella y los apuntó antes de gritar.

"¡No se muevan!" disparó cerca de ellos para reforzar su grito. "¡Dejen todo lo que están tomado y levanten las manos!" volvió a gritar, escondiendo su leve sorpresa, ya que a pesar de tal amenaza, ninguno de los _ladrones_ parecía inmutarse.

* * *

Daisuke abrió los ojos al despertarse gracias a la luz del amanecer. Por un momento pensó que ya no estaba vivo, que tan sólo era un alma que no había podido dejar la tierra… mas el dolor que volvió a sentir en cada pedazo de su cuerpo y descubrir los escombros que lo cubrían en parte, le hizo ver que aún estaba vivo. Más vivo que nunca. Sin embargo no había ruido. Apenas se escuchaba el ruido de algunos insectos y aves. Pero ningún ruido de la batalla en la que anteriormente estaba. Se extrañó y quiso saber que había pasado, el porqué del silencio.

Los escombros no lo habían cubierto del todo y por eso, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pudo liberarse y salir de esa prisión. Una vez libre, se puso de pie, pero cayó al instante, ya había agotado sus fuerzas, aún así, se levantó usando una espada tirada por ahí como bastón. Miró todo el campo de batalla, todos los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida de sus compañeros… y tuvo que resistirse al dolor, el dolor de ver a sus amigos muertos. Alguien… tenía que haber alguien con vida.

Siguió caminando encontrándose con lo mismo en todas partes, y el dolor cada vez aumentaba más, lágrimas querían morir en su piel, pero él lo evitó.

Pero un sonido llamó su atención. Buscando el origen se encontró con un cuerpo solitario al pie de la pirámide del centro de las ruinas, un cuerpo que reconoció al instante.

"¡Capitán!" con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta él, sin importarle perder el equilibrio en el camino ni llegar arrastrándose hasta su comandante Hida. "Capitán, está vivo." Comentó con alegría al ver al hombre abrir sus ojos.

"Motomiya, que bueno… que hayas sobrevivido." Las palabras no salían de su boca con facilidad. "No pude… no pude derrotarlo." Habló con lo que sabía era su último de aliento.

"Ya no hable más, iré a buscar ayuda para que pueda recuperarse y…" expresó el moreno sin ya no poder aguantar las lágrimas que salían inconscientemente, lágrimas de alegría por encontrar a su superior con vida y de tristeza al ver el estado deplorable del mismo, iba a seguir hablando, pero el hombre lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo.

"No, yo… yo ya no importo. Tienes, tienes… que ir al santuario…" dispuso señalando con la mirada la pirámide que yacía a su costado, alterando a Daisuke.

"¡No me pida que lo deje aquí! Usted aún vive, voy a buscar ayuda y…" siguió insistiendo, más lágrimas abandonaban, sin que él lo pudiera evitar, su rostro.

"Daisuke, escúchame." Su voz impidió que el moreno siguiera hablando, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una carta. "Cuando salgas de aquí, quiero que le des esto a mi hijo Iory."

"¡No diga eso! Usted puede entregársela después." Profirió rechazando la carta.

"Ve al santuario." Ordenó sin hacer espacio a objeciones, poniendo la carta en su mano. "Tú solo ve al santuario, ellos… ellos no se lo llevaron, por eso tú tienes que protegerlo, tienes que proteger algo muy importante… ahí está algo que te pertenece… Motomiya, es la última orden que recibirás de mi parte… _tú eres el elegido_."

* * *

En la cima de la colina, entre el rocoso suelo, y la vegetación silvestre que crecía ahí, caminaba un chico con cabellos negros azulados y ojos oscuros ocultos por lentes. De vez en cuando se agachaba a recoger alguna que otra cosa del suelo y guardarlo en una bolsa que colgaba cruzando desde su hombro.

"Estoy seguro que aquí hubo una gran batalla, pude sentirlo." Expresó. "Sin embargo, llegué demasiado tarde, ahora ya no hay nada." Susurró derrotado. Empezó a caminar hasta el punto más alto de la colina, donde se podía apreciar mejor, las ruinas que ahora yacían silenciosas. "Sólo espero que el santuario no haya sido muy dañado." Dirigió su vista a la pirámide a la que se refería.

De repente, una luz azul salida del centro de la pirámide inundó el lugar. La luz era tan fuerte que hasta él, desde la colina donde estaba, tuvo que levantar su mano para cubrirse de ella. "¡¿Por qué este tipo de luz sale desde el santuario de Baihumon?!" se preguntó visiblemente impresionado, sin quitar su vista del lugar, luego de pensar unos segundos. "¡No puede ser!" y sin importarle los obstáculos, Kido Joe se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: (primer parrafo=desahogo mental=nada productivo)  
**

**¡¡No puedo creer que haya actualizado tan rápido!! En serio, me encontraba escribiendo para mis otras historias y de repente, ¡ya tenía este capítulo completado!... así que decidí actualizar ahora que tengo tiempo, antes de volver a ocuparme -y yo que quería actualizar hasta dentro de un mes-, y ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡¡Wahh mi primera actualización del año!!, -y yo que tenía pensado hacerlo con la otra-, jaja, los planes cambiaron a último momento y las siguientes semanas se me vienen ocupadas, así que ya puedo despedirme otra vez de la página y... ¡¡maldición!! ¡¡mañana tengo examen!!  
**

**Y en este capítulo mencioné tantas cosas que no creía que entrarían en un sólo capítulo, ya entró el término de Elegidos, supongo lo que muchos esperaban, y eso mismo, si hago mis cuentas, ¡¡ya aparecieron los doce elegidos del 02!! bueno, unos solo fueron mencionados, pero ya es un avance... en fin, sólo decir que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, (yo ya me quito a dormir)**

**Umi-lizs6 (digo 5)**


	6. CAP5: El Refugio de…

**Digimon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, yo sólo los uso por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

_Agradecimientos a los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia, y __como siempre __a los que dejan review: _SoraTakenouchii, zulema, Lilia Takarai, dark-fallen-angel91, Beo-MatT1, Painalli Tlahuilli, lokaria Akire, Mariam H., tai y sora cristina. _  
_

_El primer párrafo es un resumen._

* * *

Debido a sus lágrimas y gracias a la gema que le había entregado su madre, Mimi despertó a Lilimon, hecho que obligó que Taichi y Yamato le revelaran los secretos tras la profecía de los elegidos. Entonces, cuando llegaron a otra ciudad aparentemente desértica, son interceptados por una chica. Por otro lado, Ken dirigió el ejército negro hacia el oeste con el objetivo de destruir el último ejercito de resistencia. El capitán Hida hizo todo lo posible para retenerlos, pero al final, el único sobreviviente fue Daisuke…

_4 años atrás… _

_El día era caluroso… el brillo del __sol era tan__ sofocante como cualquier día de verano, sólo la sombra de los árboles que crecían en ese parque__ unida a la suave brisa que corría__ les brindaba un refugio para ese irresistible calor. _

_—Tienes que salir de aquí. Este lugar será destruido muy pronto —dijo la niña sin previo aviso, y en ese momento él no entendió a qué se refería, a pesar de sus 10 años, había pocas cosas que su mente captaba con seriedad._

_—¿A qué te refieres? —repitió la pregunta de su mente. Pero ella se quedó en silencio._

_—Sólo… es un consejo —contestó finalmente, alejando su vista hacia el horizonte. _

_—No entiendo muy bien —comentó rascándose la sien, luego de observarla un buen momento, entonces se levantó del banco donde ambos se sentaban para ponerse frente a ella—. Pero de todas maneras… no tienes qué preocuparte, si alguien quiere destruir algo que yo quiero, yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados —declaró con optimismo, incluso dedicando una sonrisa a la visiblemente cansada niña—. Haría todo lo posible para evitarlo._

_Sólo el sonido del cantar de los pájaros interrumpió el silencio que volvió a inundar el lugar, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. Esa mirada permaneció el tiempo suficiente para provocar que él se sintiera avergonzado…  
_

_—Qué nostalgia. Esa manera de ser… —susurró ella, que parecía tener su misma edad. No la entendía, su mente le repetía que no podría entenderla por más que quisiera. Ella había aparecido de esa forma repentina y apenas recordaba su rostro, su corto cabello castaño, la triste sonrisa que tenía al decir aquellas palabras—. Me tengo que ir, no sé si nos volvamos a ver —De lo único que estaba seguro era que ese breve encuentro le había marcado—. Te deseo suerte cuando vayas a ver a tus padres —Y tal como había aparecido____—_. Adiós _—__desapareció. _

_Nunca más la volvió a ver y tardó mucho tiempo para por fin entender sus palabras, demasiado tarde para prevenir la tragedia; y tal como ella le había dicho, la ciudad donde alguna vez había vivido fue destruida… no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentarlo._

_—… confío en ustedes… especialmente en ti, Daisuke —fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser sumido en la profunda oscuridad._ _  
_

**CAPITULO 5:**

**El refugio de… un médico  
**

Sintió el viento correr alrededor de su rostro, sus largos cabellos estarían desparramados si no fuera por el casco que protegía su cabeza. Bajó un poco la velocidad de la motocicleta flotante que conducía, y habló por medio del pequeño aparato que funcionaba como intercomunicador que tenía delante.

"A partir de aquí tomaremos un atajo, el camino es tortuoso, será mejor que tomen sus precauciones." Indicó la chica volteando la motocicleta por una curva, saliéndose de la carretera para conducir por la zona rocosa adyacente. Sólo recibió un estoico silencio como respuesta y supuso que no había necesidad de haberlo anticipado, después de todo, las personas que la seguían no eran personas cualesquiera que no fueran especialistas en esos temas. Atrás de ella le seguían, en su propio automóvil, los expertos mercenarios que estaban protegiendo a la princesa, quien también los acompañaba.

Los había conocido la noche anterior.

A pesar de todo no la miraban con rencor o algo parecido, lo que la aliviaba y hacia respirar tranquila, se esperaba menos después del incidente que había ocurrido esa noche. Ella los había confundido con ladrones cuando en realidad eran las personas que ella se suponía debía servir fielmente, la misma princesa no se había molestado en absoluto. No sabía cómo sentirse, la tristeza que había ignorado por años surgía en ese momento en medio de un mar de felicidad, una felicidad que ella jamás pensó volver a encontrar…

_"¡No se muevan! ¡Dejen todo lo que están tomado y levanten las manos!" _

_Había hecho lo primero que su instinto le había indicado después de observarlos. Sosteniendo aquella escopeta que siempre llevaba consigo, les apuntó en claro signo de amenaza. A sus quince años ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, a manejar armas con maestría, a apuntar sin temor a disparar y matar en cualquier momento. No tenía miedo de las consecuencias. Sólo había una diferencia entre esa y otras situaciones semejantes: aquellos a los que amenazaba no parecían estremecidos ni por su presencia ni por el arma que portaba. Como si menospreciaran el hecho de que ella fuera capaz de hacer disparo alguno. _

_Tal vez ese último presentimiento, tal vez esa indiferencia, o tal vez el aura que ellos proyectaban, no estaba segura, pero algo ahí no le había terminado de gustar. Como nunca… le ponía nerviosa. ¿Quizás se había metido en una trampa? Lo único seguro era que sus dedos temblaban._

_"¡Estoy hablando en serio!" Gritó, en un intento de recuperar su confianza, de la misma forma que decidió hacer aquel disparo a los pies de los intrusos para que le tomaran atención. "¡Dejen lo que toman si quieren salir ilesos! ¿Quiénes se creen para saquear este lugar? ¡Hacer esto sólo demuestra su cobardía!" Apenas uno de ellos volteaba, apenas el otro se detenía, pero al menos sus propios gritos habían logrado controlar sus nervios incomprensibles, sus dedos temblorosos… _

_Se escucharon entonces, unos sonidos del lado contrario a quienes apuntaba, a sus espaldas, unas pisadas. Entonces su temor sobre la trampa volvió como si fuera incuestionable. Su miedo la obligó a voltearse y entonces… _

_Fue como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima._

El viento sopló con más fuerza en ese momento, llevándose consigo algo brillante que salió de sus ojos._  
_

_"Yolei." _

Se había presentado ante ellos, luego de haberse calmado las cosas, nadie había replicado al respecto.

_"Soy__… _ sirvienta del palacio, y como tal, tengo el deber de guiar a la princesa y a sus protectores a la Sede del Gobierno Mundial." 

Era su misión original y no creyó que encontraría a la princesa y sus guardaespaldas tan rápidamente. Menos aún en el lugar donde ella anteriormente trabajaba, antes de migrar al Refugio. Ella había llegado ahí buscando algo que su superior le había encargado, el encontrarlos realmente le había tomado por sorpresa. Había muchas personas con su mismo deber y habían muchos caminos que llevaban al Refugio desde el palacio, muchas ciudades en medio. La probabilidad de que fuera ella la que los encontrara era baja. Ahora ella tendría que encargarse de llevarlos a ese sitio extremadamente protegido. Desde el Refugio, a donde se dirigían.

Tampoco hubo réplicas frente a lo que dijo, era como si necesitaran llegar con urgencia al Gobierno Mundial, o cómo si ya supieran sobre eso. Pero eso simplificó las cosas y la aceptaron con relativa facilidad. Aunque sentía que le ocultaban bastantes cosas, y la princesa estaba más callada de lo que recordaba. No pudo decir nada, después de todo sólo era una plebeya. Una plebeya a la que ya todos habían olvidado.

"Y con tu atajo, cuándo se supone que llegaremos al Refugio." Se escuchó del intercomunicador la voz claramente impaciente de Taichi.

"Ya estamos cerca, en unos diez minutos estaremos en la entrada." Respondió con firmeza volteando la motocicleta en las curvas que aparecían constantemente en el tortuoso camino del atajo por el que iban. El Refugio, al parecer los reyes ya habían explicado a los mercenarios sobre ese lugar, donde encontrarían el transporte adecuado para llegar al Gobierno Mundial. Era evidente, ya que era un sitio inaccesible por tierra, estaba en medio del mar y las únicas formas de llegar ahí eran por vía marítima o aérea.

El sol en lo más alto del cielo mostraba que ya era medio día.

_Llegamos. _Dijo en su mente cuando divisó la entrada, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, detuvo su moto.

Frente a ellos se encontraban unas grandes puertas de metal (tan grandes que recordaban a las que había en la capital) en medio de dos enormes paredes rocosas. Yolei se bajó de su motocicleta y se acercó al costado derecho de las puertas, entre las rocas de la pared había un panel, y ella comenzó a hurgar los botones del mismo.

"No creo que tarden en abrir las puertas." Mencionó sin dejar de tantear los botones, mientras ellos también descendían del vehículo. "Aunque nunca se sabe, el personal en el interior ha disminuido y los civiles que han venido a refugiarse aquí han aumentado. También el dirigente sustituto del lugar, Kido-san, salió hace dos días, pero llegaron noticias de que posiblemente Hida-san llegaría, por eso-"

Antes que terminara de hablar, una alarma proviniendo de algún lugar cercano sonó. Y las grandes puertas metálicas comenzaron a abrirse.

* * *

Joe se encontraba en una situación difícil, sentía culpa y tristeza, y sin embargo sus obligaciones no le permitían que hiciera algo para remediarlo. Estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones para pacientes del hospital, como todas, blanca en las paredes, en el techo y en el piso. No estaba solo, y el hecho de que su acompañante se mantuviera callada, lo atormentaba todavía más. Ella estaba desanimada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, y la entendía; no sólo porque era su ayudante. Cualquiera estaría en su estado o peor si su hermano estuviera inconsciente en la cápsula que tenían frente a ellos. Claro, cualquiera menos él.

"Se encuentra estabilizado, tanto la temperatura como la frecuencia cardiaca se encuentran en sus valores normales. Presión arterial todavía baja, no tardará en estabilizarse." La joven interpretó monótonamente las palabras que se transcribían de una computadora al lado de la cápsula, labor que hacía siempre que veían a los enfermos. "Al parecer perdió demasiada sangre."

"No se puede pedir mucho incluso estando dentro de la cápsula." Repuso Joe lo más profesionalmente que podía. "Hace sólo unas horas se encontraba en medio de una batalla y las heridas en sus órganos internos son tan graves como sus propias fracturas. Tendremos que vigilarlo con más frecuencia para evitar alguna complicación."

"Me encargaré de ello." Murmuró su ayudante, aunque sólo lo decía automáticamente, mirando el monitor al lado de la cápsula. Un laser rojo horizontal atravesaba de la cabeza a los pies del enfermo, haciendo un escaneo del cuerpo.

Un pitido interrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación. El pitido provenía de una especie de reloj en el bolsillo de Joe; él sabía lo que ese sonido significaba, había puesto ese identificador en la puerta cuando Yolei llegara con el resto para que la puerta se abriera automáticamente. Tenía que irse, ahora llegaba el momento de asumir su obligación más importante, ya lo había postergado demasiado tiempo.

"Tardará al menos dos o tres días en estabilizarse, mientras tanto no olvides reportarme todos los cambios. Ya sabes que es vital para la terapia." Le indicó antes de dar vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Al notar la falta de reacción de su ayudante, se detuvo antes de llegar al final de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y, tratando de disminuir la culpa que la escena le causaba, dijo: "No te preocupes, va a curarse. Él es especial, había perdido las esperanzas de hallar algún sobreviviente en ese lugar. Encontrarlo… fue un gran alivio." Pausó tratando de moderar sus palabras. Hablar de más la envolvería en un asunto demasiado peligroso, y no podía permitirse que eso pasara, tenía demasiados cargos de conciencia como para soportar uno más.

Uno de esos cargos de conciencia implicaba justamente lo sucedido el día anterior, esa desgraciada batalla… no pensó encontrar ningún sobreviviente, conocía el método del ejército negro. Sólo cuando encontró a Daisuke todavía vivo, inconsciente en la entrada del santuario, sus expectativas de saber lo que había pasado en ese lugar regresaron. Las dudas que habían surgido a raíz de ver los resultados de ese incidente no le dejaban respirar tranquilo, incluida la luz que salió del santuario _prohibido_ de Baihumon y la posible relación que ello tenía con el chico, sólo le quedaba averiguarlo cuando él despertara. Y su hermana, que había estado ahí por casualidad, estaba ahí ayudándolo desde su llegada. Le propuso entonces que fuera descansar, sabía cuán cansado debía ser ese asunto para ella, su humor lo decía todo, y él ya le pediría a otra de las ayudantes que tomaran su lugar. No esperó una réplica por su parte, apretó el botón de la pared que abría la puerta y salió.

Dejó el pequeño edificio del Hospital, donde había llevado a Daisuke, y se dirigió al edificio principal del Refugio.

El Refugio era un lugar muy amplio, lleno de edificios rodeando un gran campo central, mientras que en los extremos estaban las plataformas de suspensión que llevaban al subterráneo. Los edificios eran separados por al menos unos 100 metros, a excepción de los dos más próximos a la entrada, que eran el hospital y el edificio principal, los cuales eran separados por mucho menos. Esos dos, eran los únicos edificios que podían ser consideradas 'modernos'. Todos los demás o eran edificios de entrenamiento más parecidos a gimnasios o hángares donde se guardaban naves, aunque también había una que otra edificación con dormitorios que ya nadie utilizaba.

En realidad, ese Refugio en un principio era un cuartel militar, cuyas paredes protegían el entrenamiento de los soldados que resguardaban el país, a eso se debía la presencia de todos esos gimnasios y el amplio campo central. Sin embargo, los últimos soldados que ocuparon ese Refugio habían sido asesinados el día anterior, y actualmente esas edificaciones no podían estar más desérticas. Porque los civiles que llegaban ahí a protegerse iban al subterráneo donde las instalaciones eran mucho más amplias y adecuadas para ser un verdadero refugio. Y ahora, con el capitán Hida muerto, ya no quedaban dudas de que el máximo representante en el Refugio era Kido. Le habían dado ese cargo sólo temporalmente desde la salida del ejército, pero ahora, no le quedaba más alternativa que aumentar otra responsabilidad a su lista…

Cuando llegó al edificio principal, encontró a todas las personas que esperaba. Sabía de antemano como debía actuar, ya lo habían acordado en una comunicación que había tenido con Yamato, y ya conocía también todos los detalles que habían ocurrido desde su salida del palacio.

"Buen día Kido-san. No esperaba su presencia tan pronto, me alegra que haya llegado sano y salvo." Saludó Yolei con una reverencia que Joe devolvió.

No tardó en saludar a todos los demás, indicando con tristeza que al anterior líder le hubiera gustado recibir a la Princesa Tachikawa. Mimi respondió con una reverencia, como acostumbraba hacer en el palacio; de los mercenarios sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza. Supuso que ellos no querían ser indiscretos.

"¿Cómo es eso que el anterior líder hubiera querido recibir a la princesa, Kido-san?" replicó Yolei, extrañada al haber oído los saludos de Joe. "¿Acaso no ha regresado aún de su campaña en todo el país?" preguntó tratando de disminuir su curiosidad, tratando de no imaginar lo peor.

Joe la miró, con esa expresión dudosa en el rostro, tarde o temprano tendría que saber la verdad.

"Sobre eso…" vaciló por un momento, observando a todos los presentes, un intercambio de miradas fue suficiente para entenderlo todo. No tenía más alternativa que dar esas terribles noticias.

La batalla del día anterior, la muerte de los últimos soldados del país, del capitán Hida… sobre el único sobreviviente. Solamente se guardó los detalles que debía decir sólo a los que les correspondía.

"¡No es cierto!" la exclamación de Yolei no se hizo esperar, parándose del sillón, su repentina reacción sorprendió incluso a Mimi, quien se había sentado a su lado cuando se habían acomodado para escuchar a Joe.

"Lamentablemente, es cierto." Dijo Joe, aunque comprendía la reacción de la chica, estaba lejos de querer mentirle. "Lo comprobé yo mismo."

"Pero y entonces… ¿él?" claramente nerviosa, no sabía cómo plantear su pregunta, pero de nuevo fue perfectamente comprendida.

"Él me recibió, así que fue el primero en saberlo." Contestó aparentando la mayor calma posible. "No pude ocultárselo, es alguien que te puede sacar la verdad con una simple mirada. Lo siento, Yolei."

"¡Tengo que ir a verlo!" rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, sin que nadie pueda detenerla, mas antes de salir, volteó levemente. "Discúlpeme, princesa, prometo que después de arreglar esto cumpliré mis órdenes y la guiaré." Se quedó parada bajo la sombra de la puerta esperando una respuesta.

"De… acuerdo." Notablemente desconcertada, Mimi sólo contestó lo que se le vino primero a la mente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los hechos pasaran rápidamente, aunque su cuerpo todavía no se adaptaba.

"No me gusta que haya salido de esta forma." Dijo Joe después del pequeño silencio que se formó a la salida de Yolei, les dirigió la mirada a todos, en especial a Taichi y Yamato, a quienes no veía cara a cara desde hace dos años. "Pero al menos ya no podremos preocuparnos de hablar con más tranquilidad."

Apoyado en una pared del salón donde habían entrado para escuchar a Joe, Taichi fue el único que levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

"De qué hablas Joe." El rostro de Taichi cambió drásticamente. "No nos vemos las caras desde hace años y lo primero que dices es esto. Como siempre tomándote tan en serio tus responsabilidades."

Mimi nunca había creído ver una sonrisa sincera en el malhumorado Taichi, menos verlo estrechar su mano con la de Joe con tal efusividad, tampoco ese aire de felicidad que rodeaba al siempre serio Yamato.

"Es cierto." El doctor sonrió levemente. "Hasta ahora no he tenido descanso. Supongo que ustedes tampoco." Agregó.

"No nos importa descansar." Intervino Yamato cuya felicidad no había durado mucho. "Tampoco estamos en posición de hacerlo." Había vuelto a su eterna actitud seria.

"Antes que nada, Joe." Dijo Taichi cuya seriedad era menor que la del rubio. "Tal vez puedas explicar por qué tuviste para enviar a una chica tan joven a buscarnos. Sabes a qué la estás exponiendo ¿no?"

"Ella está suficientemente preparada." Justificó el aludido, listo para decir la excusa que había preparado de antemano. "No es tan joven como cuando ustedes empezaron con esto y no será expuesta más de lo necesario, sólo piloteará el avión."

Yamato lo miró intensamente, tanto que Joe esperó que soltara un comentario que contradijera su respuesta, pero para su alivio dijo algo muy diferente:

"Si ya está hecho, ya no importa. No podremos hablar con tranquilidad si las cosas no quedan claras del todo. Así que, como tú puedes hablar con mayor facilidad y tienes mucha más paciencia que cualquiera de nosotros, te dejamos el trabajo de aclarar todo este asunto." Señaló a Mimi. Joe observó su rostro lleno de preguntas, tan abstraida en sus dudas que parecía no saber con cuál pregunta empezar a hablar.

"¿Cuánto le han dicho?" inquirió sabiendo que le pedirían eso. Ese asunto era especialmente doloroso para ellos como para que lo tocaran en cualquier momento. Él, además del señor G, era el único que sabía todo.

"Sólo lo básico." Precisó Taichi sentándose en un sillón giratorio, dándole la espalda al resto.

Joe suspiró, y se acercó a un sillón cercano al de Mimi. Cuando se disponía a hablar, notó que Yamato salía de la habitación, tal vez Taichi hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubiera encontrado un sillón giratorio que sirviera para darles la espalda. Ya no importaba, ahora sólo debía terminar lo que había empezado.

"Supongo que estarás confundida." Comenzó para llamar la atención de Mimi.

"¿Confundida? De alguna forma Lilimon está hablando a mi cabeza, ni siquiera sé en qué momento desapareció, y lo único que le entiendo es que puedo confiar en ti, pero son tantas cosas… "

Bueno, al menos no había empezado con el pie izquierdo y la intervención de la que suponía su espíritu digital iba a serle de gran ayuda.

Primero, se presentó ante la princesa como lo que realmente era, no sólo un médico que atendía a los refugiados, no sólo el que, debido a la ausencia del anterior líder del ejército, era el máximo representante del refugio, sino también… otro elegido. No era el tercero ni el cuarto, sino el sexto, y por tanto, todavía no había despertado. Como tal, ayudaba a través de sus comunicaciones a Taichi y Yamato a escoger los trabajos más adecuados para conseguir su objetivo. ¿Y el objetivo? Explicar eso iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

"Tal vez esto te parezca extraño, es probable incluso que no recuerdes nada de esto, o hayas pensado que fue un sueño, pero ocurrió hace 6 años. En ese entonces, por más que estuviéramos separados por miles de kilómetros, todos los elegidos sufrimos un evento sobrenatural, nos encontramos con nuestro destino, y a partir de ahí, nuestras vidas cambiaron…"

Las palabras fluyeron, y con estas, los recuerdos en la mente de Taichi. Mientras escuchaba el ritmo del discurso de Joe, su propio pasado regresaba a su cabeza para abrumarlo otra vez. Y pensar que había comenzado como un simple sueño. Su corazón lloraba y él tan sólo estaba ahí, mirando a la nada. Yamato lo sentía también, a pesar de haber salido de la habitación para evitarlo. Fue un vano intento ya que sus recuerdos llegaron cruelmente con tan sólo un pensamiento. En su soledad, llegaban con más fuerza aún.

_—¿Amigos? Me arrepiento de siquiera haber usado esa palabra contigo.  
_

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Sintió sus sentidos regresar a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una nueva _energía_ lo recorría. Entonces tuvo la necesidad de levantarse, reconociendo al instante la cápsula en donde se encontraba, en donde anteriormente _dormía_. Tal vez habría soñado con algo, probablemente con algo de su pasado, pero ya no lo recordaba… ahora en lo único que se enfocaba su mente era en esa _energía_ renovante que lo invadía. Miró sus manos, y aunque exteriormente no tenían nada extraño, él podía ver el poder recorriendo sus venas.

Takeru advirtió luego que no debería encontrarse solo en esa habitación, y se dirigió a la otra cápsula, donde se suponía debía estar Hikari, en las mismas condiciones que él antes de despertar…

Pero la cápsula estaba vacía.

Lo más probable era que había despertado antes que él y había ido con Sora. No, esa era la única alternativa, ya que esa era la orden que habían recibido desde la inconsciencia. Por ello no tardó en salir de la habitación para encontrarse con el corredor vacío. Y emprendió el camino para dirigirse al lugar de la _reunión_.

Llegó a un vestíbulo dónde confluían seis pasillos como puentes interconectados por todos los costados de la habitación hexagonal, el centro de la torre, grande y lúgubre como el resto del lugar. Por el espacio vacío entre los puentes se podía observar los pisos inferiores, así como pasaría con los pisos superiores. Esa era la constitución de todos los pisos de la torre. Las dos columnas circulares que se erigían en el mismo centro del lugar, también atravesaban desde el primer hasta el último piso del edificio. Al tiempo que se disponía a tomar uno de los pasillos para continuar, sintió los pasos rápidos de alguien más acercándose por otro de los pasadizos. No se hubiera detenido por ello si la persona en cuestión no tuviera esa aura amenazadora que proyectaba a más de diez metros de distancia.

"¡Maldición!" escuchó su mascullo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, no parecía haber notado a Takeru, incluso parecía que ignoraba todo lo que tenía alrededor.

El rubio lo reconoció al instante: Ichijouji Ken, y quedó extrañado al verlo en un estado diferente al de siempre. Siempre andaba frío y sombrío, a diferencia de ese momento, que se notaba evidentemente alterado. Desde que se habían conocido, hace poco menos de cuatro años, su relación nunca fue estrecha, aunque tampoco llegaba al extremo del odio. Después de todo eran aliados, y de una u otra manera su objetivo era el mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ken notara la presencia del rubio. Lo único que le faltaba, se decía, ya que se había propuesto no encontrarse con nadie después de haber regresado de su misión. Pero para su mala suerte, anteriormente se había chocado con otra persona debido a la manera distraída en que caminaba… y es que simplemente su actitud había cambiado demasiado luego de aquella última misión, más específicamente después de lo que le había sucedido en aquella última pelea.

Esa pelea con Hida Hiroki.

_"Conocí a tu fallecido hermano…"_

Volvió a recordar aquella frase que lo empezó a atormentar desde que la escuchó salir de los labios de su enemigo, la que le costó una herida en su brazo. Una herida que no significaría nada si no fuera la marca de aquel recuerdo, la primera que se había hecho en mucho tiempo. Y aunque al final había podido deshacerse de _la escoria_ que se lo había provocado, su turbación todavía seguía latente en su cabeza.

_—No te preocupes Ken, yo regresaré._

Le perturbaba el hecho de que le llegaran a la memoria aquellas palabras de hace un tiempo que ya no recordaba, y eso sólo provocaba que su estado empeorara. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello, ignorar todo aquello aunque su cabeza estuviera hecha un remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos. Era lo mejor por ahora. No podía mostrar más debilidad ante el resto.

Ambos cruzaron el centro sin dirigirse palabra alguna, ambos siguieron su camino como si el otro no existiera, cada uno en su propio mundo.

Porque sólo un pensamiento particular yacía en la mente de Takeru.

_Hikari_.

Tuvo un presentimiento y entonces apresuró sus pasos. En ese momento no le importó actuar precipitadamente, ese presentimiento sólo le llegaba cuando… cuando ella…

Y no se equivocó. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba en una pequeña habitación cercana, la que prácticamente era todo un balcón por donde se podía ver ampliamente el paisaje exterior, sentada en un banco dándole la espalda. Reconocería esa silueta donde fuera.

"Takeru…" Y Hikari reconoció su presencia aún sin mirarlo. "No tienes que quedarte ahí parado." Volteó hacia él, mostrando su pálido rostro. Aunque trataba de parecer tranquila, su expresión fue suficiente para preocupar aún más a Takeru.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo que te perturbara?" preguntó caminando rápidamente hacia ella. Cuando se sentó a su lado pudo sentir lo que pasaba. "¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!"

"No, no pasa nada." Negó intentando sonreír, pero bajando el rostro.

"Claro que sí, sabes que esto no es normal. Siempre que pasa esto…"

"Detente por favor…" Musitó evitando mirarlo, con sus manos abiertas frente a su rostro en un intento de cubrirlo. "No me descontrolaré, ahora no, por favor, sólo entiéndeme. Porque de otra forma… de otra forma…" y en ese momento su voz se quebró. El rubio descubrió angustiado las gruesas lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Hikari.

_No otra vez._

Takeru sólo la abrazó para consolarla.

"Te entiendo. Por supuesto que te entiendo…"

Entenderla era lo único que podía hacer además de abrazarla. Cualquier otra cosa que intentara era en vano, ya lo había intentado anteriormente. Esos episodios en los que la temperatura de Hikari aumentaba considerablemente mientras lloraba aparentemente sin ningún motivo alguno. Sufría, era lo único de lo que estaba seguro y había veces en las que se _descontrolaba_ y soltaba todo el poder que tenía hasta quedar exhausta, por eso él trataba de estar siempre a su lado. La última vez había ocurrido hace unos cuantos días cuando habían ido a atacar a _esos mercenarios_. La presencia cercana de esos dos había provocado que su inicial llanto se convirtiera en furia y rabia, se descontroló y terminó soltando su energía hacia los _causantes de su dolor_. Si en esa ocasión él no hubiera desviado ese poder a los árboles cercanos, hubieran sido descubiertos.

Y tal vez ya no estarían vivos para recordarlo.

Ya parecía mucho tiempo de ese entonces, desde que los volvieron a ver después de tanto tiempo. Lo habían ansiado con tantas fuerzas. Volver a verlos no precisamente para darles un cariñoso abrazo de hermanos. Por supuesto que no. Lo que ellos acumularon en su corazón desde el día de aquella tragedia no podía borrarse tan fácilmente.

Sora había seguido sus pasos por mucho tiempo, pero nunca les dijo los detalles, sus palabras siempre eran que aún no era el momento. Era verdad, ella siempre veló por su bien desde ese día, nunca dudarían de ella. Sólo fue su desesperación por verlos de nuevo que crecía cada día lo que terminó traicionándolos. Por eso, cuando Sora y Koushiro salieron por un asunto pendiente, ellos perdieron ante su propio ímpetu y decidieron entrar en secreto a sus aposentos. A buscar lo que tanto ansiaban. No fue fácil, pero al final lograron encontrar la ansiada información.

La ubicación de esas personas que tantos sentimientos les provocaban.

Tantos sentimientos que Hikari no pudo evitar reaccionar de aquella forma.

Sin embargo, todavía temía el hecho del porque aparecían esos episodios tan repentinamente. Coincidentemente siempre aparecían cuando ella recordaba algo del pasado, no era igual que él quien ya había dejado atrás esas momentos, ella era más susceptible, aunque tratara de aparentar siempre lo contrario… y eso era otro de sus temores. El hecho de que esos episodios tengan que ver con eso. Y más aún temía que la solución que tanto buscaba estuviera…

"Por favor… no te vayas de mi lado… no me dejes sola…" susurró Hikari mientras dormía, y entonces sus temores se hicieron más fuertes. "Onii-chan…"

Temor de que la solución estuviera en quién menos quería ver.

* * *

Yolei cruzó solitaria varios campos, varios edificios, despacio porque pensaba en las palabras más adecuadas que podría decir y a la vez rápido porque quería encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Desde que habían llegado ahí, él había encontrado el sitio dentro de todo el Refugio para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, en la superficie, porque había algo en él que le aterraba de los lugares subterráneos. La idea de Yolei fue dirigirse de frente a ese sitio. Se encontraba en un punto extremo del lugar, en uno de los edificios más alejados, el sitio perfecto para que él pudiera disfrutar de su soledad. Si no lo encontraba ahí, había otro sitio al cual podía acudir, pero estaba algo más alejado, así que confiaba en que él se encontrara en ese primer sitio. Cuando llegó al edificio de estilo oriental, entró sin pensarlo a la sala principal y, para su alivio, no se equivocó. Al entrar a aquella amplia habitación, lo encontró.

"¡Iory-kun! Con que aquí estabas." Dijo contenta aunque agitada debido al recorrido que había hecho para llegar ahí. Un único chico estaba en la habitación.

El chico castaño, con poco más de 12 años, estaba sentado sobre sus piernas frente a una especie de altar en la pared al fondo del salón, con una espada de madera reposando en el suelo, a su lado. El salón, tal como todo el edificio, tenía toda la estructura para ser un Dojo de kendo. Era obvio para Yolei porqué había escogido ese sitio como su favorito: él practicaba kendo.

Al oírle, él volteó a mirarla, sus ojos verdes no expresaban sentimientos tristes, aunque Yolei no respiró tranquila ni mucho menos.

"Miyako-san, ya llegaste." Pronunció sin levantar mucho la voz, dentro de esa habitación no lo necesitaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó sin rodeos, aunque luego de pensarlo se regañó a si misma por las palabras poco apropiadas para el momento. ¿Cómo podría él estar bien?

"¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?" le devolvió la pregunta el chico que no parecía que nada le afectara. Sólo ahí Yolei entendió que debería entrar en el tema con cuidado y que su pregunta sí había estado fuera de lugar. Debía improvisar algo antes de abordar el tema.

"Porque… porque ya te dije que deberías llamarme Yolei ¿recuerdas?" habló rápidamente, usando su excusa que en esas instancias parecía ridícula. "No me digas de otra forma o confundirás a alguien ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cualquiera estuviera aquí?" Siguió aclarando, sin más intención que acercarse al chico.

Iory parpadeó varias veces.

"Lo siento… Yolei. Lo olvide." De nuevo, no pareció inmutarse.

"Ya no importa." Más tranquila, se colocó al lado del chico, dispuesta a sentarse para empezar de una vez la cuestión por la que estaba ahí.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó él una vez ella se hubiera terminado de colocar a su lado.

"Pues… muy bien." Aunque fue tomada por sorpresa decidió contestarle, la idea de que él trataba de evadir el tema pasó volando por su cabeza. Tal vez lo mejor era que ella contara sus vivencias primero y después él lo haría, cada uno tenía sus propios demonios y ellos eran los confidentes que compartían todo. "Fui a la ciudad y me encontré con gente importante, muy importante… creí que nunca más la vería." Al poco tiempo fue abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, mirando el altar que tenían frente a ellos. "Pero tenía una misión, una misión en los que incluía a ellos. No pensé que, con tantas personas encargadas, fuera yo la escogida. Entonces viajaré a la sede del gobierno mundial con Eagle. Y cuando llegue ahí…" susurró sin poder contener una sonrisa. La idea de que el viaje también lo realizara Iory se le pasó por la mente y volteó rápidamente hacia él con la esperanza impresa en su cara, la que le duró poco al ver su expresión.

"Cuando llegues ahí, te establecerás en un lugar, que bueno que por fin hayas logrado tu meta… Yolei." Habló con el rostro bajo, para luego levantarlo y mirarla no con lágrimas, no con alegría, ni con tristeza, con… nada. "No tienes que preocuparte, disfruta de tu felicidad, la que has buscado por mucho tiempo, ya no es necesario que voltees a un costado para ayudar a quien no lo necesita." Volvió su vista hacia el altar.

"Iory-kun…" susurró la chica entristecida por sus palabras. Su mirada tampoco era la de todos los días, esa mirada risueña había desaparecido. "No tienes que ocultarlo más. Sólo te haces daño a ti mismo." Atinó a decir, dispuesta a hablar del tema por más que él no quisiera.

El chico sólo agarró la espada que tenía al lado, apretándola con demasiada fuerza, aún sin dejar de ver frente a él.

"Ya lo dije, no necesitas ayudarme, lo comprendí. Ya sé que el ejército que lideraba mi padre fue totalmente derrotado." Dijo de la misma forma en que había hablado durante toda esa conversación, sin expresar algún sentimiento en sus palabras. Ahora Yolei no tenía duda que nada de lo que dijera haría sentir bien a su amigo. "Todos los que confiaban en él… murieron."

"Kido-san dijo que tú lo recibiste, debiste haber visto que trajo un sobreviviente-"

"Que no es mi padre." Interrumpió antes de que ella terminara de hablar. Se paró y se alejó después de hacer una reverencia al altar frente a él, caminó hasta el otro extremo del salón donde guardó su espada de madera en un estante que yacía ahí. "No te preocupes. Estoy bien… Yolei." Ella vio su rostro, con una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa poco sincera. Y otra vez, no tenía duda que la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro se había extinguido súbitamente.

* * *

Koushiro no quitó la vista del centro de la larga mesa desde el extremo donde estaba sentado. Escuchando en silencio las palabras que las personas ahí decían, mientras el holograma del centro de la mesa cambiaba constantemente a diferentes imágenes por cada persona que hablaba. Ya la mitad de ellos habían tomado la palabra, él había sido el primero, aunque no dijo más de lo necesario. En esos momentos su mente se dedicaba más a analizar las siguientes acciones que deberían tomar, tenía que pensar todo cuidadosamente. Era cierto que habían iniciado con destruir ese país y por eso estaban un paso por delante, pero todavía no podía confiarse. Tal como en un juego de ajedrez, cualquier error por mínimo que sea podía ser aprovechado por el enemigo.

No podían permitirse perder, habían estado en ello durante los últimos cuatro años.

Recordaba cómo había comenzado, justo después de _ese tiempo_, esos días negros en los que perdió todo lo que quería, de forma lenta y sufrible, trató de evitarlo escapando de su casa, pero todo empeoró. Entonces, cuando creyó que su vida ya no tenía sentido, cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer en el sueño profundo, lo encontró… como una flor que crecía después de haberse marchitado la _última rosa de su corazón._ Aquel día en el que le concedieron ese poder, aquel día de Agosto.

Ese poder le había traído la solución a todos aquellos problemas de los que huía, los siguientes días tan solo se dedicó a solucionarlos fácilmente. Todavía quedaba un último asunto pendiente, pero podía esperar, o mejor dicho, llegaría por si solo. Así, en el momento en el que se encontró con Sora y se dirigieron a la torre negra, decidió dar prioridad a aquella misión que le habían dado junto con ese nuevo poder. Una especie de intercambio que él aceptó gustoso.

"Tenemos que tomar acciones antes que todo se complique." Dijo uno de los presentes, al igual que todos los demás estaba vestido de negro y con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, sus palabras llamaron la atención de Koushiro, al fin habían terminado de dar sus respectivos reportes y habían pasado a hablar sobre lo que importaba. "Conociendo a ese anciano, lo más seguro es que todo lo que tenía escrito en esos papeles sea cierto. Después de todo, los nombres estaban escritos ahí."

"Los estorbos… Ahora es mejor concentrarnos en lo que será un estorbo para cumplir nuestro objetivo." Opinó una chica cuya máscara no ocultaba su largo cabello rubio.

"No, mejor sigamos la primera estrategia, en estos momentos cualquier aliado es bienvenido, incluso lo que consideramos 'estorbos' pueden sernos de ayuda." Formuló un chico sentado frente a la anterior chica, también era rubio.

"Seguro que esos dos trataran de impedirlo, son tan poderosos que pudieron derrotar a dos demonios." Ante las palabras del que acababa de hablar, un pequeño silencio inundó el lugar, todos los presentes esperaban la respuesta de alguien en especial. Sin embargo, ella sólo mantenía silencio tal como lo hacía Koushiro, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, estando sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

"El día se acerca y ellos lo saben." Dijo ella, antes de que alguien más tomara la palabra. Sora estaba tan tranquila como la situación ameritaba. "_Esos dos, _intentarán desesperadamente evitarlo tal como hicieron con sus piedras sagradas. Por eso es importante tener todo listo cuanto antes."

"Entonces es mejor si nos apuramos y los emboscamos de una vez."

"Paciencia." Interrumpió Koushiro, decidido a intervenir antes que la reunión se extendiera más de la cuenta. "Si perdemos la paciencia todo habrá acabado. Sólo concéntrense cada uno en las tareas que les fueron asignadas, después de esta reunión deberán regresar a sus posiciones."

"¿Y qué hay de la última misión?"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso." Respondió Sora. "Es importante y no puede haber fallos, por eso lo haremos nosotros personalmente. Ustedes sólo deben preocuparse de sus áreas, no pasará mucho tiempo para que sean invadidas."

Todos asintieron a sus palabras.

"Los del Norte serán los primeros, no deberían tener problemas, pero estén preparados por si algo ocurre mal." Empezó a ordenar Koushiro, comenzando a mostrar en la pantalla holográfica el mapa de la Tierra. "Sur y Este estén en espera. Gracias a Ichijouji el Oeste quedó limpio, por eso, los de ese área ya saben dónde infiltrarse." Señalando a cada uno, quien asentía al mismo tiempo. Después posó su vista en cuatro personas que no estaban sentadas, más bien permanecían paradas en las sombras de una esquina de la habitación. "Ustedes seguirán haciendo aquello que les encargamos, luego entrarán en acción."

Apenas terminó de hablar, Sora se paró tranquilamente y como si eso fuera señal de haberse terminado aquella reunión, todos la imitaron. Koushiro sólo vio cómo ella salía del salón sin decir más palabras, tan rápido que nadie más que él se dio por enterado. No tuvo que esperar a que todos se fueran para hacer lo mismo, él también tenía asuntos que resolver, en ese momento más que todo.

Poco tiempo después se encontraba frente a una puerta que no era su habitación, en cambio, era el cuarto donde resolvería un asunto que tenía pendiente.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme, Ichijouji-kun?" preguntó cuando entró a la oscura habitación, se quedó en la luz de la puerta desde donde podía ver claramente a Ken dándole la espalda. No podía ver su rostro pero sospechaba que no sería uno tranquilo, la situación ameritaba pensar de esa forma. "Supuse que sería importante, ya que incluso faltaste a la reunión regular que sólo se realiza una vez por estación. Claro, no fuiste el único que faltó, por eso es muy probable que te perdonen. Aunque eso también depende de lo que tengas que decir en tu defensa."

Entonces Ken volteó, mostrando una mirada oscura que hubiera asustado a cualquiera. Pero Koushiro no era cualquiera, y no tardó en leer sus ojos.

"Si quieres reivindicarte por haber dejado a alguien con vida, te daré esa oportunidad." Habló sin inmutarse, pero sorprendiendo levemente a Ken.

"Estoy seguro que no dejé a nadie con vida." Aclaró serio y conciso, pero Koushiro negó fervientemente cerrando los ojos.

"Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, Ichijouji-kun. Y yo que confiaba en tus habilidades de percepción. Sabes que este pequeño fallo puede costarnos mucho."

"¡He dicho que no dejé a nadie con vida!" gritó más alterado, sin perturbar ni un poco a Izumi.

"¿O tal vez pasó algo que perturbara tu concentración? Porque de otra forma te hubieras asegurado de limpiar completamente el área." Inquirió más serio. Ken sólo pudo abrir más los ojos al escucharlo, y apretó sus puños para contener su rabia y no darle más razones a Koushiro de burlarse de él. "Sabes, no te envié al santuario del oeste sólo para que eliminaras ese ejército. Fuiste de ayuda después de todo, gracias a ti pude comprobar un asunto, por eso, como dije, te daré esta oportunidad para reivindicarte."

Ken apretó aún más los puños antes de responder arrastrando los dientes: "Muy bien, qué tengo que hacer."

"Esta vez no necesitaremos al ejército, ya que no nos enfrentaremos a simples soldados o indefensos ciudadanos. Tu misión es única y muy simple…"

Las palabras quedaron grabadas como estacas en la mente de Ichijouji.

"Mata al sobreviviente que dejaste con vida."

* * *

Se encontraba mirando la ventana, era de noche, y en la oscuridad del paisaje exterior era difícil buscar una señal. Se encontraba perdido. Su mente en blanco. Sus pensamientos inexistentes. Todo él se sentía sin existencia. Desde que había despertado hace sólo cinco minutos, no había reconocido nada a su alrededor. El blanco de la habitación y el blanco de sus vestimentas no le daban ninguna señal de ayuda. Hasta que le llegó ese pequeño recuerdo… sobre la niña que le advirtió de su futuro… y con ese recuerdo, todo lo demás comenzó a llenar su mente.

Y ahora, lo que más recordaba Daisuke era lo que más recientemente había perdido… sus pérdidas del presente mezcladas con sus pérdidas del pasado y todo ello resultando en lo mismo… él sin poder hacer algo para impedirlo, perdiendo todo lo que quería porque le faltaba fuerzas para evitarlo. Una pesadilla, como lo había pensado en ese entonces, no podía ser más que una pesadilla. No podía dejar de culparse por todo. Hubiera preferido morir mil veces a ser el único sobreviviente testigo de esa batalla.

Sus remembranzas se vieron interrumpidas entonces cuando ocurrió el estallido que rompió el silencio. Sorprendido volteó instintivamente, sólo para encontrar en la puerta a quien menos esperaba en esos momentos.

"¿Jun?"

"Tú… ¿cómo es que estás despierto?" La chica temblaba, el instrumental metálico yacía en el suelo y ella: "Se supone… que no deberías despertar hasta estar completamente recuperado." Susurró rápidamente, nerviosa. "¿Qué hay de tus heridas de la mañana? ¿Tus fracturas? ¿Cómo es que estás tan fácilmente parado? ¡Cómo puedes siquiera caminar!"

Desconcertado, observó que sus últimos gritos habían atraido a más personas, tres chicos que le miraban en diferentes grados de sorpresa, una chica no tan sorprendida como su hermana y él tan sólo, volvía a estar perdido.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.  
**

**No sé si las disculpas sean suficientes para justificar este tremendo retraso (más de un año y eso). A pesar de tener preparado el capítulo desde hace mucho, no es hasta ahora que me encuentro en las condiciones de volver a actualizar, no me voy a desviar con detalles, sólo quiero volver a agradecer a los que me leen, si no es por ustedes y por haber vuelto a leer los reviews, no hubiera actualizado "tan rápido". ****Dudo** que vuelva a tardar tanto para la proxima actualización, pero no puedo predecir las circunstancias en las que estaré el próximo mes. Si las condiciones no me son tan desfavorables como pasó esta vez, no dudaré en actualizar. 

**Por ahora, me siento satisfecha de haber llegado a esta parte de la historia, aunque no haya tenido mucho de acción,**** espero haber resuelto algunas dudas, las relaciones entre los personajes en especial. Ya no me extiendo más.  
**

**Umi-lizs5**


End file.
